Go Your Own Way
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Kurt Hummel sólo quiere terminar su tercer año en una pieza. Pero cuando el chico nuevo de la Academia Reformatoria Dalton toma un alarmante interés en él, está seguro de que se introducirá en un viaje salvaje. Traducción autorizada por Zavocado. Klaine. BadBoy!Blaine. AU.
1. Capítulo 1

Traducción autorizada por **Zavocado**

**Resumen: **Kurt Hummel sólo quiere terminar su tercer año en una pieza. Pero cuando el chico nuevo de la Academia Reformatoria Dalton toma un alarmante interés en él, está seguro de que se introducirá en un viaje salvaje.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Zavocado, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

* * *

Kurt se deslizó en el pupitre vacío entre Mercedes y Tina justo cuando sonó la campana. A pesar de que había corrido por el último tramo del pasillo, apenas había llegado a tiempo a su primera clase. Le habían dado un nuevo casillero este año, porque el que había tenido los últimos dos años ahora estaba estropeado. Probablemente era por la infinidad de ocasiones en las que había sido empujado a la fuerza contra él que la cerradura había terminado finalmente rompiéndose o atascada. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, odiaba lo lejos que estaba su nuevo casillero, y que ya no estaba en la misma fila como sus dos mejores amigas. Con su suerte, estaría atrapado en un pasillo lleno de sus abusones.

—Vuelvan a recordarme por qué dejo que me convenzan de tomar Inglés AP —dijo Mercedes, mirando al Sr. Robertson con desagrado mientras este cerraba la puerta de golpe y dejaba caer su maletín en el escritorio.

—Porque es mejor que estar sufriendo en la clase normal de inglés con Puckerman y Santana —le recordó Kurt en voz baja.

—O en la avanzada con Rachel —añadió Tina.

Kurt asintió mientras sacaba una libreta de su mochila. —De por sí el Club Glee ya es demasiado tiempo pasado en su presencia.

Mercedes pareció satisfecha con sus recordatorios y asintió. Al segundo siguiente una enorme sonrisa traviesa dividió su cara cuando se volteó a susurrarles con entusiasmo. —Bueno, ¿vieron al chico nuevo?

Al fr"_¿_ente, el Sr. Robertson exigió silencio, lanzándoles una mirada furiosa a los tres en particular, ya que ellos eran los únicos estudiantes que realmente se atrevían a hablar en su clase. Comenzó a pasar lista con su voz monótona, haciendo que los tres rodaran los ojos y empezaran a garabatear notas para los otros en los márgenes de la libreta de Kurt.

_"¿Qué chico nuevo?"_, garabateó. A su lado derecho, Tina se inclinó hacia adelante para leer la respuesta de Mercedes, pareciendo tan curiosa como él.

Mercedes tomó el bolígrafo de Kurt y escribió: "_Uno transferido desde ese reformatorio en Westerville. Dayton o Dullson, o como sea que se llame"._

Kurt y Tina se miraron uno al otro, preguntándose por qué esto les sería de interés. En medio de ninguna parte de Ohio o no, no era inusual que hubiera un par de chicos nuevos al comienzo de cada año. No tenía ni una pizca de sentido para Kurt por qué_ alguien _querría mudarse a esta palurda ciudad cuando él sólo quería sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para escapar, pero le gustaba pensar que la mayoría de las personas no tenían su inteligencia.

Tina extendió el brazo hacia la libreta de Kurt. _"Por qué debería importarnos esto_?"_,_ escribió.

Mercedes levantó las cejas y les lanzó una mirada fresca llena de actitud, que decía claramente que la respuesta debía ser obvia. _"Porque: a) es completamente guapo, b) pateó el trasero de Karofsky cuando trató de tirarle un granizado antes de la primera clase y c) ¿mencioné que es guapo?"_

Tina soltó una risita, entonces se cubrió la boca rápidamente cuando el Sr. Robertson les volvió a lanzar una mirada furiosa. Kurt arqueó los labios levemente, pero no respondió. ¿Qué importaba si otro hetero guapo caminaba los pasillos de McKinley? La parte de Karofsky ciertamente era interesante, pero si este chico venía de un reformatorio, como había dicho Mercedes, en realidad no podía decir que estaba sorprendido.

Kurt miró la libreta donde Mercedes había dado una mejor explicación del suceso que había presenciado en el pasillo esa mañana. Aparentemente Karofsky había sido tomado por sorpresa por alguien golpeándole de verdad.

—Bueno, clase, bienvenidos a Colocación Avanzada del Idioma Inglés y Composición. Aquí está el programa de estudios para...

La puerta fue abierta de golpe con tanta fuerza que rebotó en el archivador tras ésta. Sobresaltados, todos se voltearon para ver por qué era el escándalo. Detrás de él, Kurt escuchó a Mercedes jadear y susurrar con emoción—: Es _él_.

Mientras Kurt sentía una parte de su cerebro hacer cortocircuito, se dio cuenta de que Mercedes tenía razón en algo. El chico nuevo _era_ guapísimo. Increíblemente apuesto, en realidad, resolvió Kurt mientras miraba al chico con sus ceñidos jeans oscuros, camisa blanca de cuello en V y chaqueta negra de cuero. Oscuros rizos cortos se juntaban en sus orejas. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, y tenía ardientes ojos verde-avellana. Ojos que estaban mirando justo hacia Kurt. Sonrojándose furiosamente, Kurt apartó su mirada con brusquedad y, en cambio, miró hacia la libreta en su pupitre, por lo que no vio la creída sonrisa satisfecha que tiró de la boca del chico mientras se pavoneaba hasta el Sr. Robertson y arrojaba una nota en su escritorio. Sin pronunciar palabra, el chico nuevo caminó hasta el fondo del lugar, con todos observándole y susurrando sobre la pelea de antes, y tomó el asiento libre justo detrás de Kurt.

—Sí —dijo el Sr. Robertson viendo la nota a través de sus gafas—. Todos, tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Blaine Anderson. Bueno, pasemos el programa de estudios.

Con un par de miradas hacia atrás, Tina volvió a agarrar la libreta y garabateó exactamente lo que Kurt estaba pensando. _Oh, Dios mío. Es tan sexy. _

Mercedes prácticamente chilló y ambas se deshicieron en risitas silenciosas. El chico frente a Kurt le pasó el programa de estudios. Kurt separó tres para él y las chicas antes de voltearse para pasárselo a quien estaba detrás de él…

Sólo para quedar cara a cara con Blaine. Y no el usual cara a cara que estos pupitres permitían, porque Blaine estaba inclinándose tanto hacia adelante que su cara estaba a seis pulgadas de distancia de la de Kurt. Estaba tan cerca que Kurt podía oler su masculino aroma picante, mezclado con menta y una pizca de humo de cigarrillo; podía ver los cuatro piercings en su oreja izquierda, el industrial en la izquierda y el pequeño aro plateado que pasaba por el borde de su ceja izquierda. Tragó saliva audiblemente, odiándose por ser tan obvio, y odiando a este chico por ser tan irresistiblemente atractivo. Blaine sonrió satisfecha y abiertamente mientras tomaba el último programa de sus dedos temblorosos, sus ojos mirando a Kurt con hambre.

—Gracias, bebé.

Esta vez, Mercedes de verdad chilló. Tina también lo hizo. Porque, _Dios_, hasta la voz de este chico era arrebatadora. Kurt se aclaró la garganta e intentó responder con un "de nada", pero sólo terminó mirando y moviendo los labios sin palabras. Si no hubiera sabido mejor, habría jurado que este chico estaba flirteando con _él_, pero eso era improbable. Ningún hombre en Lima, Ohio, flirtearía nunca con él. El chico tenía que ser gay para que eso sucediera, y nadie aquí lo admitiría si lo fuera. Se había resignado a pasar sus años de secundaría solo. Una vez que se fuera a Nueva York a la universidad, las cosas mejorarían. Entonces encontraría a un chico al que amar.

Kurt se volvió a voltear hacia el frente, tratando de volver a centrarse en lo que estaba diciendo el Sr. Robertson. Era increíblemente difícil con Mercedes y Tina riendo tontamente y escribiendo vertiginosas notas en _su_ libreta una para la otra, eventualmente decidiendo, entre una nueva oleada de risitas, que la voz de Blaine era "_como sexo_". Kurt pensó que esa era una comparación extraña. Sobre todo cuando ninguna de ellas sabía cómo era el sexo, al menos Kurt no creía que lo supieran. No quería _saber_ si era lo contrario.

La batalla del Sr. Robertson por la atención de Kurt estuvo completamente perdida cuando algo pesado cayó en el portalibros debajo de su silla. Se puso rígido, pero trató, en vano, de al menos parecer centrado en lo que fuera que se suponía que estaba escuchando. Kurt tenía suficiente experiencia para saber que debía ser un pie el portalibros. Los pupitres de la escuela eran tan incómodos que hacían a los estudiantes alzar sus pies o estirarlos en el portalibros todo el tiempo. Normalmente Kurt no tenía problema con ello, pero esta vez sabía que era intencional. Sólo los deportistas a los que les gustaba molestarlo dejaban caer sus pies con tal fuerza, y era para enojarle para que así estallara y se metiera en problemas. No estaba seguro de cuál era la intención de Blaine, pero imaginaba que era algo por el estilo. La idea de tener otro abusón con el que lidiar hacía que Kurt encogiera de horror.

Pero entonces algo inesperado sucedió. El pie cubierto con una bota se deslizó hacia el lado y comenzó a frotar su pantorrilla de arriba hacia abajo. Kurt jadeó y dio un saltó alarmado por el súbito contacto. Varias personas a su alrededor se voltearon para mirar, y Mercedes y Tina se sobresaltaron. No pudo detenerse de mirar hacia abajo esta vez. Una gran bota de cuero estaba apoyada contra el lado interno de su tobillo y… ¿era ese un monitor de tobillo? Sabía que estaba sonrojándose furiosamente cuando se volteó, y puso la mejor cara rencorosa que pudo.

—¿Cuál demonios es tu problema? —siseó furiosamente, aunque su voz se quebró un poco en la última palabra. En cuanto vio esos ojos verde-avellana se sonrojó aún más.

Blaine se inclinó hacia adelante de nuevo, pasando sus dedos sobre la mano con la que Kurt estaba agarrando el respaldo de la silla. Kurt la alejó bruscamente en seguida, lanzándole una dura mirada furiosa y tratando de ignorar la manera en la que su estómago dio un tirón bajo el toque de las callosas yemas de sus dedos. —Te ves tenso, bebé —susurró Blaine roncamente—. Tal vez un buen polvo te relajará.

Kurt definitivamente estaba boqueando ahora. Sin mencionar que estaba absolutamente enmudecido por la arrogancia y el descaro de este _lascivo, creído, guapo_… ibasta/i, se reprendió Kurt. ¿Qué le_ pasaba_?

—¿Algo que les gustaría compartir con la clase, chicos? —habló la voz enojada del Sr. Robertson desde el frente.

Por primera vez, Kurt estaba feliz de escuchar la voz monótona de su profesor. Los profesores usualmente no iban en su auxilio cuando estaba siendo abordado por abusones, así que no estaba seguro de a qué se debía el cambio. Pero al menos la interrupción le había salvado de salir con una réplica. Estaba demasiado impactado, sin mencionar increíblemente avergonzado, por no haber simplemente espetado un comentario ingenioso como hacía con todos los demás. Que le hicieran proposiciones como esta no era algo que le pasara todos los días, o alguna vez, en realidad. Podía lidiar con los abusones sin duda alguna, pero esto era algo completamente nuevo. Algo que odiaba por emocionarle tanto.

—¿Compartir? —repitió Blaine, ojos todavía fijos firmemente en Kurt, que no se había movido. Sus labios se volvieron a arquear, de una forma que hizo que el corazón de Kurt se acelerara—. No soy muy bueno compartiendo, pero son más que bienvenidos a ponerse a mirar. Nunca le diremos que no a una audiencia, ¿verdad, bebé?

Todos en la clase estaban mirando boquiabiertos al par. Incluso el Sr. Robertson estaba sin habla. La única persona que se movió fue Kurt. Nunca había estado más furioso. A través de los años le habían insultado de innumerables formas, pero nadie _nunca_ había sido tan descarado como para implicar que era alguna clase de desgraciado promiscuo. No estaba seguro de si fueron las implicaciones sacadas al aire para que todos se engancharan y se burlaran de él, o el guapísimo grosero estúpido lo que le sacó de quicio, pero hizo lo único con lo que pudo salir su cerebro confundido por la rabia.

_Paf._

Su mano contra la mejilla de Blaine resonó en el silencio ensordecedor del salón de clases.

—Cómo te atreves…—comenzó Kurt. Su rostro usualmente pálido estaba enrojecido mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Blaine, que no se había movido desde que Kurt le dio la bofetada—. Como si alguna vez te fuera a hacer caso.

Blaine giró lentamente la cabeza hacia Kurt, su mejilla roja y ardiendo. Una helada malevolencia estaba resplandeciendo en sus ojos cuando se levantó despacio de su asiento. Kurt se quedó inmóvil mientras Blaine se cernía sobre él.

—Harás de este un año interesante, ¿no es así, reinita virgen? —dijo en un gruñido, inclinándose hasta que estuvo sólo a un par de pulgadas del rostro de Kurt de nuevo. El comentario pareció finalmente sacar al Sr. Robertson de su estupor.

—A la oficina del director, ambos —ordenó el Sr. Robertson—. _Ahora._

Aquellas palabras drenaron la ira restante de Kurt. Perdió el color en sus mejillas cuando volteó su mirada horrorizada hacia el Sr. Robertson.

—Pero… qué… esto _es su culpa_…—exclamó Kurt indignado.

—A pesar de los comentarios inapropiados del Sr. Anderson, no permitiré que un estudiante abofetee a otro en mi salón de clases —dijo el Sr. Robertson firmemente, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta—. Oficina del director. Estaré allí una vez que la clase haya terminado.

La cara de Blaine volvió a mutar en esa sonrisa sardónica perfectamente creída cuando agarró su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo con la mano en el pomo y se volteó para lanzarle una sonrisa deslumbrante y lasciva a Kurt. —¿Vas a caminar solo o preferirías que te cargara al estilo nupcial?

A su lado, Mercedes soltó—: Oh, demonios que no, no lo hizo.

Kurt la silenció cuando el Sr. Robertson le lanzó una mirada furiosa y ordenó—: A la oficina del Director, Sr. Hummel. No se lo diré otra vez.

Sintiéndose aturdido, Kurt metió su libreta en su bolso y se levantó, evitando el contacto visual con sus compañeros de clase mientras estos comenzaban a hablar entre susurros que resonaban en sus oídos como la estática de una radio.

—Llamaré por adelantado para hacerles saber que deben esperarles —agregó el Sr. Robertson, mirando a Blaine intencionadamente.

Con una sonrisa divertida, Blaine se despidió del Sr. Robertson y abrió la puerta. Le hizo un gesto a Kurt hacia la salida con una ridícula, pero impecable, reverencia. Kurt puso la más enojada de las miradas en su rostro y comenzó a caminar con paso enérgico hacia la oficina principal con la cabeza en alto. Esperaba que Blaine ignorara la advertencia del profesor y simplemente se_ fuera_. O dejara de oler _tan condenadamente bien. _

Porque era imposible no inhalar su olor cuando el otro andaba balanceándose sólo a pulgadas de distancia de Kurt. _De nuevo_. Blaine soltó una risita, su aliento caliente rozando el cuello de Kurt, haciéndole estremecerse. De si estaba estremeciéndose de repulsión por tener a Blaine tan cerca de él, o por la minúscula emoción que sentía por lo agradable de su olor, Kurt no estaba seguro. Apretó los labios con fuerza y caminó más rápido, tratando de ignorar la sensación extraña en su estómago. —Hacemos un equipo bastante bueno, Hummel. Casi pensé que tendría que soportar toda la clase, pero, _¡bam!_ De verdad sabes cómo crear una escena fantástica.

—No hacemos nada juntos —espetó Kurt. Entonces se percató de lo abierta que había dejado la declaración y se maldijo. Blaine ya había demostrado ser de agudeza más rápida que Azimio o Karofsky.

Blaine le sonrió con picardía, poniéndose frente a él y haciéndole detenerse. —_Podríamos_ hacer algo juntos. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras continuaba, su voz descendiendo a un gruñido áspero—. Puedo pensar en un algo muy específico que me encantaría hacer contigo.

Kurt le lanzó una mirada hostil, disfrutando el hecho de ser un par de pulgadas más alto que el chico arrogante. —Dudo mucho que pudiéramos hacer algo semejante hasta que te saquen la cabeza del trasero —replicó Kurt, a la vez que le pasaba a Blaine por un lado y continuaba caminando por el pasillo. Su parte rencorosa no pudo resistir gritar sobre su hombro—: Tal vez una vez que tu cabeza haya sido recuperada realmente serás de la estatura de un ser humano normal.

Kurt escuchó a Blaine reír bajito mientras le seguía. Justo cuando entraron a la oficina principal, Blaine se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. Con el _condenado_ aliento de Blaine haciéndole cosquillas en el lóbulo de su oreja, Kurt casi no captó lo que dijo. —Ustedes los vírgenes siempre son así de bromistas hasta que están de rodillas.

Kurt apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo las ganas de volver a abofetear al chico mientras la recepcionista les hacia un gesto hacia la oficina del Director Figgings.

Así_ no_ era como Kurt había planeado que iría su primer día de tercer año.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

_AP _[Advanced Placement] _English: Inglés AP. Colocación Avanzada del Idioma Inglés. _En EEUU son clases/cursos de nivel universitario que dan en secundaria y por las cuales se suelen dar créditos en la universidad.

* * *

¡Hola!

Cuando pedí este permiso y Zavocado me lo dio, creí que no se lo habían pedido antes, pero al parecer sí, pero ya que yo no sabía que había otra traducción, comencé a traducirlo y hasta hace un par de semanas fue que me enteré de que ya otra chica había pedido el permiso.

Siempre me he negado rotundamente a traducir fics cuyos permisos de traducción en nuestro idioma ya estén dados, pero siendo que vi que la otra no es actualizada desde 2011 y que además va por el capítulo 5, lo dejaré pasar por alto, traduciré en paz y omitiré cualquier otro comentario que tenga al respecto.

Y si algún ser de casualidad se pregunta qué es de Steal My Heart Away o Human, estoy esperando a tener internet, porque el móvil no me deja subir nada de más de 4000 palabras.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	2. Capítulo 2

Traducción autorizada por **Zavocado**

**Resumen: **Kurt Hummel sólo quiere terminar su tercer año en una pieza. Pero cuando el chico nuevo de la Academia Reformatoria Dalton toma un alarmante interés en él, está seguro de que se introducirá en un viaje salvaje.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Zavocado, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

* * *

El rítmico tintineode metal contra dientes y el zumbido de la computadora eran los únicos sonidos en la oficina de Figgins. Kurt rechinó los dientes (algo que él _nunca, nunca_ hacía) y volvió a cruzar las piernas por centésima vez, sin hacer nada por ocultar la mirada furiosa que le estaba dando a Blaine con toda sus fuerzas. Por su parte, Blaine estaba encorvado en la silla a su lado, ojos cerrados mientras sacudía el _maldito piercing de su lengua_ contra sus dientes en un ritmo misterioso. Un gran suspiro malhumorado escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerse, y Blaine se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para reír silenciosamente.

Y entonces continuó su ritmo previo y Kurt casi cedió ante las ganas de comenzar a arrancarse su amado cabello. El sonido hacía que los dientes de Kurt dolieran como si fueran a los que golpeaba el metal. Se maldijo por siquiera pensar en eso, removiéndose en su asiento por lo incómodos que estaban destinados a ponerse sus pantalones si el ruido no se detenía de inmediato. Dios, ojalá no se hubiese puesto pantalones tan ajustados hoy.

—¿Dejarías de hacer eso? —exigió bruscamente, descruzando las piernas e inclinándose hacia Blaine, en lo que esperaba fuera, de manera amenazante. O al menos sumamente enojada u ofendida. Cualquier cosa que le hiciera dejar de agitar su lengua perforada, porque escucharlo hacía pensar a Kurt en ello. Y pensar en Blaine con un _maldito piercing lingual_ no era algo que debería estar haciendo. Pensar en Blaine no era algo que debería estar haciendo en absoluto.

—¿Dejar de hacer qué, bebé? —preguntó Blaine inocentemente. No lo parecía para nada cuando se volteó hacia Kurt, labios arqueados en una sonrisa perversa, ojos brillando bajo las luces artificiales. Era una mirada que Kurt no pudo identificar, pero una por la que sabía que debería odiarse por gustarle. Nadie nunca le había mirado así antes; como si realmente pensaran que era atractivo.

Entonces recordó dónde estaba, y lo que era más importante, cómo había llegado allí, y se detuvo antes de que lo estaba pensando se hiciera muy obvio.

—Sabes exactamente qué —espetó Kurt cruzando los brazos y las piernas otra vez, en un intento por ocultar su excitación creciente. Movió su mirada hacia la pintura que estaba en la pared opuesta, tratando de ignorar a Blaine, lo que volvió a ser imposible cuando escuchó su silla arrastrarse por la madera.

—Oh, lo sé —susurró Blaine suavemente, su cálido aliento con olor a humo haciendo cosquillas en la nuca de Kurt—. Sólo quiero escucharte decirlo.

De verdad deseaba haber elegido otros pantalones esta mañana. Afortunadamente, la puerta de la oficina de abrió en ese momento y el Director Figgins y el Sr. Robertson entraron, impidiendo que Blaine hiciera algo más. Kurt estuvo momentáneamente sorprendido por su aparición. Ni siquiera había escuchado el timbre sonar, pero antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada de golpe pudo escuchar la multitud de estudiantes caminando por los pasillos hacia su segundo periodo de clases.

Figgins tomó asiento en una vieja silla de cuero frente a ellos, con aspecto inusualmente serio. El Sr. Robertson, un paquete de papeles en mano, se paró a su lado.

—¿De vuelta de nuevo, Sr. Anderson? —Kurt estuvo confundido por un segundo, pero entonces se percató de que Blaine debía tener un apellido. Le dio una mirada a Blaine —¿cuándo había vuelto a mover su silla?— y vio la sonrisa burlona formarse en sus labios cuando Figgins continuó—: Esta es la segunda vez en dos horas.

—Probablemente debería ir un poco más despacio —entonó Blaine con descaro, cruzando los brazos—. No querría hacer demasiado obvio lo irresistible que lo encuentro.

Todos en la oficina palidecieron visiblemente. Si Kurt no odiara tanto al chico en ese momento, se habría detenido para admirar su sarcasmo.

—_Sr. Anderson… _

Blaine alzó sus manos defensivamente. —Está bien, está bien. Reparta el castigo y continúe entonces. Ya estoy aburrido de usted.

Kurt sintió su mandíbula colgar ligeramente. Había pensado que Blaine era descarado en la clase del Sr. Robertson, pero nunca se habría imaginado que le hablaría al director como si fuera un niño portándose mal que acababa de ser enviado a su habitación.

Los músculos en la mandíbula de Figgins obraban furiosamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Blaine, que parecía totalmente impávido.

—El Sr. Robertson ya ha dado con un castigo para para ustedes, chicos, pero es obvio que necesitaré agregarle más al suyo, Sr. Anderson. —Figgins se volteó cuando el Sr. Robertson dio un paso adelante.

—Ambos estarán cumpliendo una semana de detención conmigo comenzando mañana. —Sus ojos oscuros se dirigieron hacia Kurt, que había abierto la boca para protestar, pero luego lo pensó mejor—. Ya que ambos estuvieron ausentes del resto de la clase, se perdieron las asignaciones de pareja para el análisis de la novela. Por lo tanto, los he emparejado…

—_¿Qué? _—chilló Kurt, sus ojos ensanchándose. Una semana de detención iba a ser lo suficientemente mala. ¿Ahora tenía que hacer un proyecto con este estúpido?

—Todo está explicado en el sobre de asignación. —Extendió los sobres mientras hablaba y Kurt se lo arrancó de la mano—. Habrían sabido esto si no hubieran perturbado la clase.

Pero Kurt no estaba escuchando. Estaba escudriñando el resumen en la primera página…

_Por cada novela que leamos, a usted y a su compañero asignado se les designará una parte del texto para analizar crípticamente y presentar a la clase durante discusión…_

—Espere —dijo Kurt débilmente, el alma yéndosele a los pies—. ¿Quiere decir que estoy estancado con él todo el _año_?

—No cambio parejas a menos que me den una muy buena razón, Sr. Hummel —dijo el Sr. Robertson marcadamente—. A menos que se vuelva increíblemente evidente que ninguno está poniendo de su parte, entonces no veo razón para cambiar este arreglo.

Figgins se aclaró la garganta y agregó—: Dada la brillante reputación académica del Sr. Anderson en Dalton, no veo razón para que esté preocupado, Sr. Hummel. Aprendan a resolver sus diferencias y estos problemas que parecer estar teniendo.

_¿Brillante reputación académica? _Se preguntó Kurt con incredulidad, echándole un vistazo a Blaine, que seguía impávido por la conversación alrededor. De hecho, había vuelto a chasquear el piercing de su lengua, ignorando la hoja de asignación en su regazo.

—Sr. Anderson, usted cumplirá una semana extra de detención por su insolencia —continuó Figgins, mientras el Sr. Robertson salía de la oficina con una breve despedida—. Le escribiré notas a ambos para justificar su tardanza al segundo periodo. ¿En qué clases deberían estar?

—Francés IV con Madame Bellemont —murmuró Kurt, metiendo cuidadosamente el sobre en su bolso.

—Cálculo AP —añadió Blaine, metiendo su papel en su bolso andrajoso sin ceremonias.

Figgins le paso una breve nota a Kurt, y miró a Blaine. —¿AB con la Srta. Gates?

—BC con Jenkins —corrigió Blaine, lanzándole un guiño travieso a Kurt.

Con los labios torcidos en un gruñido, Kurt salió airadamente de la oficina y se dirigió escaleras arriba, tratando de ignorar lo sonrojada que estaba su cara y esperando que Blaine no lo hubiese visto antes de que saliera. _No_, pensó, _este año no está yendo para nada bien._

Kurt pasó lo que quedaba de su clase de francés insultando a Azimio en una docena de formas diferentes. Aún después de tres años en la misma clase de francés con el deportista, seguía sin entender exactamente _cómo _éste logró pasar la primera sección de la materia. Sin embargo, después de una hora y repartir francés veloz y decirle cosas que nunca se atrevería a decir en inglés al líder de sus atormentadores, se sentía un poco mejor con respecto a la mañana que había tenido hasta ahora.

Una rápida parada por su casillero para dejar sus libros le guió de nuevo escaleras abajo a su clase de economía doméstica. Fue uno de los últimos en entrar, pero le entusiasmó ver algunas caras familiares presentes. Brittany y Tina habían agarrado una mesa en el frente y Mercedes le había guardado un lugar en la fila de atrás, en el que se dejó caer con mucho gusto.

—Chico, tienes mucho que explicar —dijo Mercedes inmediatamente.

Tina apareció por su hombro. —¡No puedo creer que lo abofetearas!

—Lo merecía —replicó Kurt, ira estallando en seguida mientras Brittany se les unía—. Es un odioso despreciable que necesita un trasplante de cabello.

—Una vez traté de hacerle trasplantes de cabello a los hombres de lego de mi hermano con los vellos de mis piernas —le susurró Brittany a Tina, que sólo pareció confundida.

De acuerdo, quizás estaba mintiendo sobre eso último. Amaba el cabello rizado y el de Blaine era rizado al punto de ser completamente rebelde. Gruesos y oscuros rizos por los que sólo quería pasar sus manos y… las chicas estaban mirándole expectantemente y se percató de que no tenía idea de qué le habían preguntado.

—Disculpen, ¿qué?

—¿Qué paso en la oficina de Figgins? —reiteró Tina, intercambiando una mirada furtiva con Mercedes.

La mirada no pasó inadvertida para Kurt. Observó al par con cautela. —¿A qué viene esa mirada?

—¿Qué mirada? —dijo Mercedes, esbozando una sonrisa insanamente radiante y pretendiendo que lo que fuera que fuera mirada, no había sucedido—. ¿En qué tanto problema te metiste?

—Semana de detención con el Sr. Robertson. —Hizo una pausa cuando las chicas parecieron horrorizadas—. Con _él_.

Tina se cubrió la boca cuando comenzó a toser, pero pudo ver la enorme sonrisa tras su mano. Mercedes, sin embargo, no hizo nada para ocultar la suya.

—_¿Qué? _—espetó finalmente cuando ninguna de ellas pareció querer explicar qué demonios era tan genial sobre estas noticias.

El timbre sonó mientras les fulminaba con la mirada. La Sra. Olsen apareció en el frente mientras Tina y Brittany regresaban a su mesa.

—_¿De qué están hablando? _—le siseó Kurt a Mercedes mientras comenzaban a pasar lista.

—Oh, _vamos, _boo. No puedes ser así de distraído.

Kurt le miró sin expresión, y cuando no respondió, ella rodó los ojos y susurró—: Está totalmente enganchado a ti.

—Es un imbécil —replicó Kurt, un poco más alto de lo que quería. Las chicas frente a ellos les miraron curiosamente mientras Mercedes le interrumpía.

—Es _sexy _y _gay, _Kurt. O bisexual o algo. —Mercedes movió su mano con exasperación—. El punto es, ¿cuántos chicos gay piensas que vas a conocer en secundaria?

—Así que, ¿debería tirármele porque es _gay?_ —dijo Kurt en alguna parte entre la incredulidad y la ira—. Ni siquiera es mi tipo…

—Oh, _por favor_. Vi la manera en la que estabas mirándolo, chico. Y ya que yo no tengo una oportunidad, tú deberías tomar una durante sus detenciones.

—No. Simplemente no. Ya ha sido suficiente problema para mí. No me importa si es guapísimo, él es lo último que necesito en mi vida.

Le miró furiosamente y se volteó hacia el frente. En el fuero interno, sabía que Mercedes tenía razón en parte. Indudablemente _alguien _estaría intentando hacer un movimiento durante sus detenciones, y Kurt sinceramente no sabía si estaba esperándolo con ansias o no.

No hablaron sobre Blaine en absoluto mientras estaban horneando, ni durante el almuerzo o la media hora de clase después. Kurt estaba agradecido por ello, y aún más agradecido de que Blaine pareciera no almorzar o coincidir con algunas de sus otras clases hoy. Sólo tenía la esperanza de que pasara lo mismo mañana. Dejó a Mercedes, Tina y Brittany en el hueco de la escalera para ir a su última clase en el segundo piso.

Al momento en el que entró al laboratorio de química casi se dio la vuelta y se saltó la estúpida clase porque allí estaba Blaine. Sus pies estaban apoyados en la mesa frente a él y un gigantesco par de audífonos estaban puestos sobre sus orejas. Kurt podía escuchar el zumbido de la música desde el otro lado del lugar y tomó en silencio el sitio que estaba más alejado del delincuente. Tuvo la súbita sensación de que Blaine iba a estar en todas sus clases AP. El comentario de Figgins sobre la "brillante reputación académica" resonó en sus oídos mientras sacaba sus cosas, ignorando el sonido de los dedos de Blaine tamborileando sobre la mesa.

Un destello de metal en el tobillo de Blaine atrajo su atención mientras más estudiantes comenzaban a llegar. El monitor de tobillo. Lo había olvidado en medio de todo el drama en la mañana. Ahora que recordaba no podía evitar preguntarse qué había hecho Blaine para que se lo pusieran. Pero sus ojos habían persistido por mucho tiempo. El pie de Blaine cayó de la mesa mientras se volteaba hacia Kurt, quitándose los audífonos.

—¿Ves algo que te guste, Hummel?

Podía sentir el calor elevándose a sus mejillas, pero no dejaría que Blaine siquiera sacando lo mejor de él. Varios de sus compañeros de clases se habían volteado para ver. A juzgar por los susurros, Kurt sabía que el incidente de la clase de inglés ya se había extendido como fuego desenfrenado.

—Sólo admiro tu llamativa joyería, Anderson —espetó Kurt, mirando con furia a cada uno de esos dientes blanco perla—. Es reconfortante ver que alguien te tiene una cadena puesta.

La sonrisa en la cara de Blaine tenía que estar paralizada. No se ensanchó, encogió ni se movió de ninguna manera. Era desconcertante para Kurt. Todo sobre Blaine era desconcertante. Conseguía irritar a Kurt de una forma que nadie más había hecho nunca.

La Sra. Mentore entró con el timbre, sólo cuando llamó la atención de todos fue que Blaine finalmente apartó la mirada, su sonrisa aun persistiendo en su atractivo rostro. Una emoción que Kurt había estado tratando de suprimir se disparó por su columna vertebral y se retorció en su asiento. ¿Por qué no podría haber sido alguien —cualquiera— más el que hubiera decidido perseguirle con esos condenados ojos lujuriosos? Podría haberle rechazado fácilmente con un comentario ingenioso y una mirada mordaz, pero por alguna razón no podía hacer eso con Blaine. Ello estaba comenzando a molestarle más que el mismo chico.

Hubo un llamado para que se pusieran en parejas y afortunadamente la chica que estaba a su lado aceptó trabajar con él. Sólo fue cuando todos se hubieron movido a las estaciones de laboratorio que Kurt se percató de que había un número impar, y más importante, que Blaine era el que quedaba por fuera. No se había movido de su asiento y la Sra. Mentore lo notó cuando se dirigió hacia el final donde estaban establecidas todas las estaciones.

—Oh, ¡parece que tenemos un número impar, chicos! ¿Quién quiere ser un trío?

Nadie habló. Fue como el silencio que le siguió a su bofetada esta mañana, sólo que por alguna razón le hizo sentir mucho peor. Blaine se levantó de su pupitre y todos retrocedieron en alarma evidente, claramente esperando alguna forma de agresión por el desaire. La reacción habría hecho a Kurt estremecerse como mínimo, pero la expresión de Blaine era impasible.

—En realidad prefiero trabajar _solo _—entonó ligeramente, agarrando una lámina de laboratorio de sus manos impactadas y poniéndola en la única estación vacía.

—Estás segu…—Ella se detuvo ante la mirada siniestra que le lanzó, al parecer tan agitada como solía sentirse Kurt bajo su mirada—. Bien. Um… ¡clase! ¡Bienvenidos a Química II AP! Los tuve a la mayoría de ustedes para la primera sección de química, así que ya saben las instrucciones para laboratorio. Pónganse sus gafas protectoras y respondan las preguntas en sus libretas de laboratorio. Aquí están las indicaciones…

Mientras ella iba por cada grupo pasando las láminas, Kurt vio que Blaine ya estaba por delante del resto y no tenía las gafas protectoras como les habían dicho. La Sra. Mentore pareció dudar de volver a acercársele y en cambio dijo "¡Todos asegúrense de tener sus gafas protectoras puestas!", antes de hacer sus rondas para ayudarles con sus actividades. Blaine le ignoró.

Kurt sabía que debería estar centrado en su propia asignación, pero no podía evitar ver al delincuente. Blaine estaba realizando esto como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces antes. Al menos la brillante reputación académica tenía sentido aún si la detestable actitud no lo hacía. Después de media hora de progreso, Kurt estaba contento de ver que estaban a mitad de camino de la actividad y por delante que los demás. Excepto de Blaine, que había finalizado y estaba sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo trasero. Con un rápido movimiento puso la punta en el mechero Bunsen aún encendido y se la llevó a los labios…

—¡Sr. Anderson! ¡Apague eso en seguida!

Toda la clase se dio la vuelta para ver a la Sra. Mentore arrancarle el cigarro humeante de las manos y ponerlo en el lavabo.

—¡No se fuma en los terrenos de la escuela y sobre todo no en un salón de clases! A la oficina del Director, ¡ahora!

Rodando los ojos y suspirando, Blaine se puso el bolso en el hombro, le pasó su reporte finalizado de un empujón y salió. De alguna manera, Kurt de verdad dudaba que Blaine terminara en donde le habían enviado.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	3. Capítulo 3

Traducción autorizada por **Zavocado**

**Resumen: **Kurt Hummel sólo quiere terminar su tercer año en una pieza. Pero cuando el chico nuevo de la Academia Reformatoria Dalton toma un alarmante interés en él, está seguro de que se introducirá en un viaje salvaje.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Zavocado, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

* * *

La mañana siguiente Kurt caminó en línea recta hacia su casillero. Después de lo mucho que le habían fastidiado Santana y Puck ayer en el club Glee estaba evitándolos a toda costa. No era s_u _culpa que Blaine fuera gay y por consiguiente le persiguiera a él en lugar de Santana. Y, ¿qué le importaba si el incidente de la bofetada había puesto a Blaine sobre Puck en el status de tipo rudo? Esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. No, la más grande de sus preocupaciones era la oscura cabeza de rizos que le había acechado anoche en sus sueños. No había nada remotamente bueno que saliera de una continuación de ello, pero tampoco tenía forma segura de evitar al imbécil.

Se movió sigilosamente hacia el próximo pasillo para encontrar a Mercedes y Tina en sus casilleros. No había tenido suerte este año y había obtenido uno que no quedaba cerca de nadie que conociera (y esperanzadamente _no _a Blaine, agregó silenciosamente). Apenas había rodeado la esquina cuando fue empujado de cara en la primera fila de casilleros en la pared. Fueron sólo los reflejos rápidos los que le salvaron de una nariz sangrienta. Su brazo y su hombro se llevaron la mayor parte del impacto, pero aun así su mejilla dio contra uno de los orificios de aire del casillero. Parte de él esperaba que su atormentador fuera Blaine, que se había percatado de que no iba a conseguir lo que quería y había decidido una nueva táctica: agresión. Pero cuando se volteó vio a dos gigantescos deportistas chocar los cinco uno con el otro mientras continuaban caminando por el pasillo.

Con un suspiro irritado, reajustó la correa de su bolso en su hombro y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos más pequeños en busca de algún pañuelo de papel para limpiar el corte. Su búsqueda terminó abruptamente cuando un pulgar calloso pasó por su mejilla, presionando un poco el corte y retirando la sangre. Apartó la mano de golpe por instinto y recobró su equilibrio a la defensiva, preparado para cualquier cosa.

Una sonrisa creída y brillantes ojos verde-avellana le miraban fijamente. Blaine vio la mancha de sangre en su pulgar y dijo a la ligera—: De verdad deberías aprender a controlar esa mano. Te conseguirás más detenciones.

Kurt entrecerró los ojos mientras el chico más bajo se inclinaba contra los casilleros frente a él. Sobre su hombro enfundado en cuero, Kurt podía ver a Tina y a Mercedes sacando libros de sus casilleros, pero Blaine estaba bloqueando su camino eficazmente.

—Me sorprende que te dejaran regresar hoy. ¿No supones peligro de incendio? —preguntó Kurt sarcásticamente. Blaine todavía estaba viendo la yema de su pulgar y no comentó. Estaba calculando la forma más fácil de esquivarle para ir hacia sus amigas cuando Blaine hizo algo que causó que sus procesos mentales implosionaran. Chupó su pulgar en su boca, sacándolo lentamente mientras su lengua se envolvía alrededor de éste, lamiendo el líquido cobrizo de su piel. Fue un movimiento lento y deliberado de parte de Blaine. La pequeña parte del cerebro de Kurt que no se había apagado completamente lo notó inmediatamente cuando esos ardientes ojos verde-avellana se fijaron en los suyos.

Podía escuchar su corazón latiendo en sus oídos, y demasiado calor emigrando al sur. Su boca de repente estaba muy seca y no pudo reunir la voluntad para alejarse cuando Blaine se movió hacia adelante, ojos escudriñando su cuerpo. Kurt se mantuvo firme, su agudeza haciéndose cargo antes de que realmente pudiera recuperar su control.

—Por favor, dime que no vas a comenzar a brillar —dijo Kurt de manera inexpresiva, haciendo que Blaine se detuviera a un buen pie de distancia.

La sonrisa de ayer en la tarde había regresado. Kurt sintió el calor elevándose por su cuello, por lo que estaba casi agradecido. Al menos eso significaba que ya no estaba desbordándose al sur.

—Tenlo por seguro, Hummel. Mis gustos en literatura son bastante fantásticos. —La sonrisa se ensanchó cuando se volvió a inclinar contra los casilleros, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, hoy cubierto por una ceñida camisa verde militar.

La parte amante de la moda de Kurt la reconoció como una excelente elección de color: hacia que el verde de sus ojos sobresaliera a la legua. Por la misma razón su lado racional lo odiaba. Los pantalones, por otra parte…

—Mientras que a tu sentido de la moda le gusta reciclarse. —Kurt vio los mismos ceñidos jeans oscuros de ayer con una mirada de profundo desdén. Se arrepintió casi instantáneamente porque no podía dejar de mirar la forma en la que el oscuro material abrazaba sus muslos o la manera en la que se extendía por su…

Kurt tragó saliva, su cara enrojeciendo mientras apartaba la mirada. No se atrevía a mirar a la cara de Blaine. No que después le quedara mucha opción. Con una rápida embestida Blaine estaba sobre él como un tigre, un brazo bloqueando su ruta de escape hacia Tina y Mercedes, el otro rozando la manga de su suéter. Kurt abrazó sus libros contra su pecho con fuerza, tragando una bocanada de aire cuando Blaine se acercó más, su pecho a pulgadas de distancia del de Kurt. No estaba tocándole realmente, pero todo su cuerpo estaba hormigueando entre el temor y la emoción.

—Creo que mis gustos en otras áreas hacen más que compensar eso, Kurt.

Era la primera vez que Blaine había usado su nombre. Se estremeció por la manera en la que cayó de sus labios; por la marcada inflexión de la "T" y la forma en la que la voz de Blaine se hizo un poco más profunda. Los ojos de Kurt revolotearon desde los dedos pasando sobre su manga y miraron hacia esos _condenados _ojos. La cara Blaine se acercó más hasta que sus ojos llenaron toda la línea visual de Kurt. No sabía dónde estaba o qué estaba haciendo. No podía recordar mucho de nada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si le gustaba a donde se dirigía esto. Todo lo que sabía era que no quería que se detuviera. Apenas había un susurro de espacio entre sus labios cuando Blaine se detuvo. Menta y cigarrillos se arremolinaban mientras el pecho de Kurt arrojaba aire a sus pulmones, anticipación inundando sus venas. Largas y oscuras pestañas se cerraron por un momento y Kurt se volvió a estremecer.

—Tú no eres el único que puede provocar. —Las palabras fueron susurradas contra sus labios, el caliente aliento rozando sobre éstos y haciéndole reprimir un jadeo. Y entonces el calor que había rodeado todo su cuerpo ya no estaba. La mano de Blaine seguía apoyada contra el casillero cerca de su cabeza, pero el casi-contacto había desaparecido. Se sentía atontado cuando Blaine murmuró un ronco: "Te veo en clases, bebé", y se alejó pavoneándose.

—_Vaya, _chico. Simplemente _vaya. _

Mercedes y Tina finalmente habían notado su presencia en el pasillo y caminaron hacia él. Kurt seguía sin poder formar un pensamiento completo. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos mientras miraba fijamente al lugar donde había estado Blaine.

—Realmente necesitas explotar eso. —Santana también había aparecido. Kurt gruñó. Lo último que quería ahora mismo era un discurso de por qué Blaine debería quererla a ella y no a él—. Apuesto a que le encantaría escucharte hacer ese ruido de nuevo —continuó Santana. Pareció pensativa por un momento y entonces agregó en un tono malicioso y maquinador—: En realidad, apuesto a que le encantaría hacerte gritar por él. De verdad tienes pasivo gritón tatuado en tu frente.

Eligió ignorarla por el bien de su cordura. —Me iré a clases ahora.

—¡Ponte las pilas, Hummel! —resonó la voz de Santana tras él—. Antes de que me monte sobre ese trasero.

Estaba sonrojándose furiosamente cuando casi tropezó al entrar al salón del Sr. Robertson, Mercedes y Tina llegando no mucho tiempo después. Blaine ya estaba recostado en su pupitre al fondo, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se aproximaban. Dios, odiaba a ese chico, incluso si podía ser que amara la forma en la que Blaine le hacía sentir.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno, esta vez no me tardé tanto.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	4. Capítulo 4

Traducción autorizada por **Zavocado**

**Resumen: **Kurt Hummel sólo quiere terminar su tercer año en una pieza. Pero cuando el chico nuevo de la Academia Reformatoria Dalton toma un alarmante interés en él, está seguro de que se introducirá en un viaje salvaje.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Zavocado, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

* * *

Una vez más, el día de Kurt no estaba yendo como lo había planeado. No había habido viajes imprevistos a la oficina del director —al menos no todavía. Había tenido un número de momentos en donde casi volvió a abofetear a Blaine. Realmente había sido difícil no hacerlo. Después de que le dieran su horario de detención con el Sr. Robertson, lo que significaba no sólo faltar al club Glee, sino tener que explicarle a su papá por qué llegaría tarde a la cena del viernes por la noche, Blaine había estado _por todos lados. _

Primero, estuvo soplando en la nuca de Kurt durante toda la clase de inglés. Era tan molesto que Kurt no recordaba nada de esa hora excepto entrar y sentarse. Un rápido viaje al baño entre clases le había llevado cara a cara con Blaine, que le había preguntado si necesitaba alguna ayuda. También había estado en su casillero entre cada clase —con el casillero ya _abierto._ El señor Ferguson, el viejo profesor malhumorado de historia, insistía en hacerles sentarse por orden alfabético, lo que les llevó a dos filas de los pupitres del frente una junto a la otra. Cierto pie enfundado en una bota aprovechaba cada oportunidad para moverse y enredarse alrededor del tobillo de Kurt. Cuando sonó el timbre como señal para cambiar al quinto periodo, Kurt había esperado deshacerse de él. No tuvo tal suerte. Blaine había juntados sus costados mientras caminaban hacia Ciencias Ambientales AP, sus manos ambulantes haciendo todo lo posible para meterse en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones de Kurt.

Para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Kurt estaba hecho una ridícula mezcla de enojo, hambre y excitación. Había pasado la mayor parte de ciencias ambientales medio duro porque Blaine había estado chupando su pluma de una manera increíblemente sugestiva desde el otro lado del salón. Se marchó tan pronto como sonó el timbre, alejándose de Blaine entre la locura de la multitud en el pasillo y agarró su almuerzo, una pequeña ensalada, rápidamente, antes de buscar una mesa rodeando la esquina donde tenía la esperanza de pasar desapercibido. La única persona que conocía, otra vez, era _Blaine. _Y _no_ quería estar estancado con ese imbécil arrogante, lascivo y sexy por media hora entera.

—¿Tratando de dificultar más la persecución, bebé?

Su tenedor lleno de vegetales se detuvo en el camino a su boca, sus labios frunciéndose en exasperación. Una bandeja plástica retumbó sobre la mesa junto a la suya mientras un cuerpo cálido se presionaba en su lado del banco.

—¿Qué quieres, Blaine? —exigió, alejando de un golpe el musculoso brazo que estaba tratando de envolverse alrededor de su cintura.

Blaine sólo soltó una risita en respuesta, arrojando su bolso andrajoso sobre la mesa y tomando un mordisco de pizza grasienta. La mochila de Blaine se veía como si hubiera pasado por una trituradora. Estaba remendada, deshilachada y pegada con lo que parecían varias libras de cinta adhesiva de un rosa intenso. Kurt no podía comprender como ésta no se desintegraba al más ligero de los toques, o por qué Blaine conservaba la cosa andrajosa. Disgustado, Kurt arrugó la nariz y deslizó el banco hacia la pared.

Hizo un sonido de irritación cuando Blaine le siguió, deslizándose para que así estuviera atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo. Kurt le fulminó con la mirada y entonces retrocedió cuando la mano de Blaine se presionó en su muslo. Se levantó de un salto y Blaine soltó una risita, viéndole curiosamente. —De verdad no te gusta que te toquen, ¿cierto?

—No tienes concepto de espacio personal —replicó Kurt, agarrando su bolso y casi golpeando con este a Blaine, que se lo arrebató y lo puso entre sus pies.

Casi que pataleaba de frustración. Sus manos curvadas en puños, y estaba requiriendo de toda su fuerza de voluntad no volver a abofetear a Blaine mientras ordenaba—: Dame mi bolso, Anderson.

—Sólo siéntate y come, bebé. —El tono fue gentil; el más gentil que había escuchado de Blaine. Estaba tan sorprendido que sólo miró boquiabierto al otro chico. Esperaba que los ojos verde-avellana estuvieran perforándole, pupilas dilatadas con lujuria, pero no lo estaban. Estaban entrecerrados y centrados en una mesa no muy lejos de la suya. Kurt también miró. Varios jugadores de fútbol estaban observándoles atentamente como si esperaran a que hiciera su salida dramática. Entre ellos vio a Azimio y a Karofsky, cuya cara estaba cubierta con varios moretones oscuros, evidencia de la pelea con Blaine el día anterior. Sus miradas fulminantes estaban dirigidas a él, o quizás a Blaine. No podía estar seguro, pero ello no le gustaba.

Lentamente, se dejó caer en el banco frente a Blaine, que había regresado a comerse su pizza en silencio. Sintió algo rozar contra su pierna y miró hacia abajo esperando ver el ahora familiar pie enfundado en una bota. Se volvió a sorprender —su mochila ahora estaba a sus pies. Una rápida mirada hacia los deportistas mostró que se habían volteado hacia sus propias comidas con decepción. _¿Qué estaba pasando?_ Se preguntó Kurt asombrado, tirando de su bandeja hacia su nuevo sitio. ¿Blaine estaba tratando de _protegerle_? Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

—No necesito tu protección si eso es lo que estás pensado —dijo glacialmente, inclinándose hacia adelante y volviendo a fulminar a Blaine con la mirada.

—¿Por qué pensaría eso, bebé? —replicó Blaine sin siquiera apartar la mirada de su comida—. La erección que tuviste toda la mañana me es prueba más que suficiente de que eres un chico grande. Puedes arreglártelas bastante bien, estoy seguro.

El tono sugestivo había regresado y con eso vino la molestia de Kurt. Ello realmente estaba dejando de ser novedad, aún si seguía haciéndole sonrojarse hasta las raíces de su cabello.

—Sólo… Dios… sólo… cállate. —Kurt manejó sus palabras torpe y furiosamente, buscando en su bolso el último ejemplar de Vogue. Saltó a la página a la que le había doblado una punta y rápidamente ignoró la presencia de Blaine a favor de un artículo sobre el próximo libro de Patti LuPone.

—He escuchado que es una lectura interesante.

Kurt rodó los ojos y no sé molestó en alzar la mirada. —Oh, _por favor. _Como si siquiera supieras quién es Patti LuPone.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. De la misma manera que sé que ese conjunto es Alexander McQueen.

La cabeza de Kurt se alzó de golpe por voluntad propia. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Fue el turno de Blaine de rodar los ojos y parecer molesto.

—Bueno, _soy _gay, Hummel. ¿Esperabas que no fuera parte del estereotipo?

El timbre señalando el final de su periodo de almuerzo resonó por los pasillos. Blaine se levantó rápidamente, metiéndose su manzana sin comer en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y colgando los restos de una mochila una vez decente sobre su hombro.

—Te veo en detención, bebé. —Blaine le dio un guiño coqueto y una media sonrisa creída antes de dirigirse hacia la bandada de estudiantes que llenaban el pasillo, dejando a Kurt con más curiosidad ahora de lo que lo había querido estar alguna vez.

* * *

Por ser la parte más corta de su día, su indeseado almuerzo con Blaine le había dado mucho que pensar durante su clase final, Precálculo. La Sra. Krauss, con quien había tenido el año anterior, era una agradable mujer de mediana edad que lo adoraba. Ello hizo repetir la última media hora en su cabeza miles de veces más fácil, porque ella ya sabía que él era un buen chico y se enfocaba en erradicar a los alborotadores a otro lugar.

¿Blaine _había _estado tratando de protegerle?

¿O estaba utilizando a Kurt como un escudo?

Ninguna de las opciones tenía sentido para él. Eran raras las veces en las que incluso sus amigos le defendían o trataban de detener a Azimio y Karofsky. De hecho, la única vez que realmente vinieron en su auxilio fue cuando habían tenido esa lección de teatralidad en Glee al final del año pasado. No había razón para que _Blaine _lo hiciera si ni siquiera sus propios amigos lo hacían. Y en cuanto a él siendo un escudo para Blaine, el pensamiento era ridículo. Los moretones en la cara de Karofsky eran evidencia más que suficiente de ello.

Pero lo que realmente le confundió fue el comentario de Alexander McQueen. El hecho de que Blaine hubiera sabido del diseñador de su ropa y que incluso pudiera saber sobre Patti LuPone le fastidiaba más que el asunto de los deportistas. Sabía que las cosas debían ser a la inversa, pero Blaine no había dado ninguna indicación de tener alguno de sus intereses. Los únicos intereses suyos de los que Kurt estaba enterado eran cigarrillos, problemas y él mismo. Tampoco le gustaba ninguna de esas opciones.

Se sobresaltó en su silla cuando resonaron los anuncios de la tarde. Les siguió el timbre de salida y salió con el resto de la clase, deteniéndose en su casillero para agarrar los libros que necesitaba para su tarea y luego caminando al salón de clases del Sr. Robertson para su detención. Seguía esperándola con aprensión, pero no podía evitar esperar obtener algunas respuestas para las preguntas que tenía ahora. El Sr. Robertson estaba sentado en su escritorio, viendo unos papeles, cuando tocó.

—Ah, Sr. Hummel. Agarre un asiento al frente. —El Sr. Robertson bajó su pluma y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Sacó un gastado libro en rústica y se lo pasó a Kurt—. Tenga, se perdió la repartición de estos ayer.

Kurt bajó la mirada hacia la cubierta. _El Conde de Montecristo. _Esa debía ser la primera novela para el semestre. Estaba decepcionado de que no fuera algo que ya hubiera leído. Puso su bolso junto a su asiento al lado de la pared, viendo la lista de vocabulario escrita en la pizarra.

—Le sugiero que pase el próximo par de horas leyendo lo que les ha sido asignado para mañana. —El Sr. Robertson se había vuelto a sentar en la silla de su escritorio. Con una mirada a su reloj de pulsera agregó, ya fuera en alto para el mismo o de alguna otra manera—. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que el Sr. Anderson no se nos estará uniendo?

Kurt miró al reloj en la pared. Su detención estaba establecida para comenzar a las dos y media. Faltaba un cuarto para las tres. Odiaba no estar aliviado ante el pensamiento de que Blaine faltaría. Quería respuestas. Y cuando Kurt Hummel quería algo hacía todo lo que estaba en su poder para conseguirlo. Luego de otros cinco minutos de ver la puerta y el reloj, decidió tomar el consejo del Sr. Robertson y se puso a leer hasta las cinco en punto.

Fuerte pisadas que conecto con botas pesadas que pasaban más tiempo frotándose contra sus pantorrillas que caminando resonaron desde el pasillo. Blaine apareció por la puerta, chaqueta colgada sobre su hombro y un par de libros cargados en su costado. En algún lugar de la región de su garganta, el corazón de Kurt vibró como una goma elástica. Los rizos oscuros de Blaine estaban empapados con lo que Kurt sólo pudo asumir que era agua. Las gotas estaban cayendo lentamente en su camisa, dejando puntos oscuros en la tela verde. Se dejó caer en el pupitre al lado de Kurt con una sonrisa torcida y de repente Kurt tuvo un vistazo de los torneados músculos del brazo izquierdo de Blaine. Inhaló bruscamente y regresó la mirada a su libro.

—Qué amable de su parte unírsenos, Sr. Anderson. —El Sr. Robertson estaba sobre ellos y de repente mucho menos agradable de lo que había sido con Kurt. Le pasó una copia del libro asignado a Blaine y dijo en tono entrecortado—: Se quedará una hora extra para compensar su tardanza.

Blaine sólo le sonrió burlonamente e hizo un pequeño saludo con descaro. La hora siguiente pasó en silencio. A pesar de que Kurt tenía la cara enterrada en su libro, sus ojos se mantenían desviándose hacia Blaine. Cada vez que lo había visto hoy había terminado con más preguntas. Blaine, por otro lado, no pareció notar su falta de atención. Para gran sorpresa de Kurt, sus ojos estaban pegados al libro sobre su pupitre, lápiz golpeteando furiosamente contra las páginas mientras el piercing de su lengua sonaba a la vez contra sus dientes. Era algo bueno que ya estuviera distraído, porque el ruido de ritmo rápido habría hecho que concentrarse fuera algo imposible.

De verdad tenía que dejar de mirar y ponerse a leer. Pero mientras más miraba, más difícil era voltearse. Fantasías estaban persiguiéndose unas a las otras en su cabeza, volviéndose progresivamente más provocativas y salaces. _Suaves labios rosados trazaron un camino húmedo por la columna de su cuello. Ásperas manos callosas estaban agarrando sus caderas con fuerza suficiente para dejar moretones mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban mutuamente. Dientes estaban raspando y mordiendo, ascendiendo para morder rudamente el lóbulo de su oreja. Una cálida lengua salió para aliviar la piel mordida… _Sus propios dientes perforaban sus labios mientras contenía un gemido entrecortado. Se removió en su silla, discretamente tratando de reacomodarse en sus pantalones.

El movimiento captó el ojo de Blaine. De repente demasiado cohibido, se enderezó tratando de parecer tan solemne como le era posible mientras su polla palpitaba dolorosamente en sus pantalones ajustados. Gracias a Dios hoy se había puesto un suéter que le llegaba hasta las rodillas —al menos éste cubría su afectado bulto.

Se arriesgó a darle un vistazo a Blaine y sintió su respiración trastabillar en su pecho. Por inexperto que pudiera ser en el sexo, no era completamente obtuso. Esos _condenados _ojos verde-avellana estaban más oscuros de lo que los había visto nunca. Su piel picaba como si estuviera quemando bajo la ardiente mirada de Blaine, otro golpe de excitación enroscándose en su estómago.

Blaine estaba dándole una mirada arrasadora.

_Joder. _

Se chupó su labio inferior y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su libro, dispuesto a que éste le transportara a la seguridad de su habitación donde podía terminar de fantasear sin una audiencia. Otra palpitación dolorosa le hizo removerse con incomodidad. Dios, _odiaba _a ese chico.

Su cerebro se estaba volviendo tan confuso que apenas escuchó el chirrido de una silla de escritorio cuando el Sr. Robertson se levantó y se estiró. Alguna parte coherente de su cerebro registró al profesor diciendo que saldría para ir al baño un momento y que más les valía que estuvieran en el mismo lugar cuando regresara.

Claramente, Blaine no había escuchado la última parte. Tan pronto como salió por la puerta, Blaine estuvo fuera de su pupitre, y _oh, Dios_, no había lugar a dudas de la existencia del bulto ahora al nivel de sus ojos. Y entonces fue jalado de su asiento, fuertes manos agarrando puñados de su suéter y empujándole contra la pizarra. Casi chilló una protesta sobre arruinar sus flamantes Alexander McQueen, pero entonces el fuerte cuerpo de Blaine estaba sellado contra el suyo, aplastándole contra la pizarra. Una caliente boca necesitada encontró la suya y esta vez no hizo nada para detener el gemido entrecortado que salió de él.

Blaine tomó la oportunidad, empujando su lengua entre los labios abiertos de Kurt y apartando las piernas de éste con su rodilla. La cabeza de Kurt estaba dando vueltas. El soporte para tizas estaba clavándose duramente en su trasero, pero _Dios_, no le importaba. Había dientes, lenguas y aliento caliente por todas partes —nada de la dulce inocencia que había imaginado en su primer beso real. Fuertes manos estaban trazando los costados de su cuerpo, finalmente fijándose en su trasero mientras sus lenguas se batían a duelo por el dominio. Sus caderas se sacudieron hacia adelante en un impulso cuando Blaine pasó el labio inferior entre sus dientes, Kurt mordiendo con más fuerza de la probablemente necesaria. Blaine gruñó guturalmente en respuesta y chupó su labio más fuerte. Las vibraciones enviaron ondas expansivas de calor directo a su polla y sus caderas volvieron a sacudirse salvajemente. Pero esta vez las caderas de Blaine avanzaron hacia adelante, embistiendo con fuerza contra Kurt.

Sintió como si se estuviera rompiendo en un millón de pedazos. No podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando mientras separaba sus labios de los de Blaine y tomaba una bocanada de aire. Pero Blaine no se detuvo. Su boca hambrienta se pegó a la mandíbula y el cuello de Kurt, raspando sus dientes contra la piel alabastro. Estuvo aliviado cuando fue fácilmente alzado y presionado con más firmeza contra la pizarra, sus piernas envolviéndose fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de Blaine. El dolor del soporte para tizas clavándose en su trasero fue aliviado y ya no tenía que preocuparse por sus piernas colapsando bajo él.

La boca de Blaine buscó la suya otra vez, sus labios rodando lentamente contra los de Kurt mientras le sostenía contra el muro. El hecho de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo el peso de Kurt sólo le excitaba aún más. Rápidos respiros jadeantes quemando sobre sus labios cuando Blaine se alejó lo suficiente para susurrar contra su boca. —_Joder_, te deseo tanto.

Kurt gimió e hizo lo único que pensó que tenía sentido en su cerebro confundido por las hormonas. Su mano se enredó en los rizos oscuros en la base del cuello de Blaine y jaló su boca hacia adelante, aplastándola contra la propia. Blaine murmulló de aprobación contra sus labios, aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas y enterrando los dedos en la piel extendida sobre los huesos de la cadera de Kurt.

Si seguían así sabía que tendría moretones en la mañana, y su par favorito de jeans estaría completamente arruinado. Todavía no podía encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para preocuparse. Su mano trazó los definidos músculos en la ancha espalda de Blaine, debajo hacia el declive de su columna donde sus dedos presionaron en cálida piel ligeramente mojada. Un profundo gemido vibró contra sus labios cuando las yemas de sus dedos desaparecieron bajo la cinturilla de los jeans de Blaine…

Algo se rompió afuera en el pasillo. Con un jadeo, Kurt apartó sus labios de los de Blaine, sus pies volviendo a caer en el piso embaldosado cuando se quitó de encima al otro chico. Era como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor en su memoria. Blaine. El chico por el que había terminado en detención y que casi le había estado acosando sexualmente desde el momento en el que se conocieron. Y él, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, acababa de pasar gran parte de los últimos quince minutos teniendo sexo con ropa contra una _pizarra _con el mismo chico. No. Simplemente _n_o.¿Cómo pudo dejar que pasara eso? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que sentirse tan increíblemente _bueno_?

El Sr. Robertson apareció en la entrada, sus manos llenas de los pedazos restantes de lo que había sido una taza de café de cerámica. Su camisa y corbata estaban salpicadas con un marrón oxidado y estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo. Kurt se volvió a sentar en su asiento desapercibido, ignorando a Blaine, que todavía estaba parado en el mismo lugar, respirando con dificultad.

—Ah, Sr. Hummel. Ya es…—El Sr. Robertson buscó una pequeña pila de servilletas en el cajón de su escritorio y procedió a comenzar a pasarlas por las manchas de café—…libre de irse. Sr. Anderson, regrese a su asiento. _Ahora. _

Kurt metió sin ceremonias la novela en rústica, con la que no había hecho progreso, en su bolso y salió rápidamente del lugar. Una vez que estuvo en el pasillo vacío comenzó a correr, o a hacer su mejor intento cuando seguía medio duro en sus pantalones.

No había manera, absolutamente ninguna manera, de que lo que acababa de hacer con Blaine Anderson pudiera pasar de nuevo.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	5. Capítulo 5

Traducción autorizada por **Zavocado**

**Resumen: **Kurt Hummel sólo quiere terminar su tercer año en una pieza. Pero cuando el chico nuevo de la Academia Reformatoria Dalton toma un alarmante interés en él, está seguro de que se introducirá en un viaje salvaje.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Zavocado, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt no podía mirar a la pizarra sin sonrojarse.

Nunca había tenido tanto problema para seguir una lección como lo hizo en inglés. Porque la pizarra donde _eso _había sucedido estaba justo allí, juzgándole por todas las cosas pecaminosas que había hecho ayer contra ella. Todo el lugar era sólo un inmenso recordatorio de lo estúpido que había sido. Mercedes y Tina se mantenían dándole codazos y pasándole notas preguntándole que si estaba bien, pero él sólo las ignoraba. No había forma de que pudiera contarles sobre _eso. _Ellas sólo le alentarían a que permitiera que volviera a pasar. O peor... exigirían que sobrepasara aún más los límites ya rotos.

Detrás de él, Blaine estaba inusualmente tranquilo y, bueno, no irritante. No se había acercado a Kurt en absoluto, ni siquiera le había buscado antes de clases. Eso le crispaba más que cuando no le dejaba en paz.

Mientras el Sr. Robertson hablaba sobre lo que tenían que leer para la clase de hoy, los ojos de Kurt se volvieron a desviar hacia la pizarra. Calor estalló por su cuello y trepó hacia sus mejillas como lava caliente. Seguía sin poder comprender lo que había sucedido. Su primer beso. Su primer beso _real. _Y había sido con un auténtico canalla, que sólo tenía dos talentos: un don para los problemas y una lengua increíble. No podía creer que esto hubiera pasado. No estaría sorprendido si pasaba el resto de su vida pateándose en las bolas por ello. Nunca había imaginado que cedería ante Blaine Anderson tan fácilmente. O alguna vez, en realidad.

Aún si los labios de Blaine eran la cosa más deliciosa que había saboreado. Y la cuenta de metal del aro de su lengua se había sentido asombrosa deslizándose violentamente contra su…

Estrelló la mano que estaba descansando en el pupitre contra este para evitar que sus pensamientos siguieran su rumbo. Fue el mismo tren de pensamiento el que le metió en este desorden.

La gente alrededor estaba mirándole. Ups.

Dios, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Cuando sonó el timbre recogió sus cosas y salió antes de que Tina o Mercedes pudieran comenzar a interrogarle por lo raro que había estado actuando. Sin embargo, las conocía demasiado bien y sabía que intentarían seguirle. Así que entró al único lugar al que no se atreverían a hacerlo —el baño de los chicos.

Realmente era su último recurso. La última vez que había estado en un baño de chicos, además del que estaba en los vestuarios, había sido al inicio del año anterior, cuando Puck había intentado meterle la cabeza en el inodoro. Estaba de más decir que no había estado muy ansioso por volver. Entró rápidamente, mantuvo la mirada baja, rogando porque no hubiera nadie. Un vistazo rápido debajo de las puertas de los compartimientos y urinarios le hizo respirar con más facilidad. Estaba solo. Al menos por ahora.

Kurt puso su bolso debajo del lavamanos más cercano y abrió el grifo al máximo. Se miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca. Era imposible no ver el corte en su mejilla aún con los veinte minutos adicionales en su rutina de cuidado de piel esta mañana. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, sacó una pequeña botella de crema facial de su bolsillo trasero, la puso en el borde del lavamanos y se inclinó para echarse agua en la cara…

Jadeó audiblemente, tragando agua.

Un par de manos veloces como rayos había agarrado su cadera, dedos apretando fuertemente —posesivamente— su carne, y un cuerpo cálido y fuerte le había empujado contra en el lavamanos. Agarró el borde del lavamanos con fuerza mientras se enderezaba, parpadeando rápidamente, tratando de ver quién diablos le había acorralado.

En el fondo de su cabeza ya sabía la respuesta. _Blaine. _Le encantaba y asustaba muchísimo. Cada parte de su ser ya estaba hormigueando de deseo. Entonces recordó la promesa hecha a sí mismo —_no_ permitiría que esto sucediera de nuevo. Se movió para alejarse de Blaine, pero un fuerte brazo enrollándose alrededor de su cintura se lo impidió. La otra mano permaneció en su cadera, frotando círculos lentos sobre la tela de sus pantalones.

—Relájate, bebé. —Los labios de Blaine pasaron por la curva donde se encontraban su cuello y su hombro. A Kurt se le trabó el aliento en la garganta. Podía sentir la rasposa barba incipiente de la barbilla de Blaine mientras los labios de este rozaban su cuello—. Nadie nos molestará. Cerré la puerta.

_Oh, Jesús, joder. _

El brazo alrededor de su cintura se apretó posesivamente mientras los labios de Blaine se pegaban firmemente a su cuello, mordisqueando y chupando con fuerza. Un respiro tembloroso escapó de los labios de Kurt, su cabeza cayendo en el hombro de Blaine antes de que pudiera detenerse. Dios, las cosas que este chico le hacía sentir.

Gimió bajito cuando Blaine se movió detrás de él hasta que estuvieron alineados juntos, el duro miembro del otro chico presionado firmemente contra su trasero. El contacto le hizo gemir, no sabía si con ansias o incredulidad. Blaine ya estaba duro. Duro por _él. _El pensamiento aún no terminaba de registrarse en su cabeza. Y, Dios, si no se sentía grande mientras volvía a empujarse contra él. Sintió más de lo que oyó el gruñido de Blaine cuando se oprimió contra su erección, el profundo estruendo en el pecho de Blaine vibrando por su espalda.

Suaves labios estaban pegados firmemente a su cuello, labios abiertos y lengua lamiendo suavemente contra la piel hinchada, asegurando que luego habría una marca allí. Hábiles dedos estaban jalando el dobladillo de su camisa, sacándolo desesperadamente de la cinturilla de sus pantalones mientras se agarraba del lavamanos para evitar colapsar en el piso. Tan pronto como su camisa estuvo suelta, las callosas manos de Blaine estaban frotando cada parte del abdomen de Kurt que estuviera a su alcance. Kurt jadeó bruscamente por él súbito contacto completamente nuevo. Su mano derecha se alzó, agarrando con fuerza los rizos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Blaine.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras enredaba sus dedos en los suaves rizos. Las ásperas manos de Blaine trazaron los torneados músculos de su abdomen ascendiendo hacia su pecho mientras se oprimía contra él. Nunca antes había sido tocado de tal manera. Nunca antes alguien le había hecho sentirse tan _increíble_. ¿Cómo había podido vivir sin esto? ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que tendría una defensa contra algo que deseaba con tanta desesperación?

Sería tan fácil simplemente ceder —dejar que Blaine arrasara con él hasta dejarle sin sentido. Las caderas de Blaine volvieron a sacudirse contra él, empujando su propia erección contra el lavamanos de porcelana.

—Basta.

Desde una gran distancia escuchó su propia voz volver a pronunciar la palabra temblorosamente, pero realmente no esperaba ser obedecido. De repente, los dedos que habían estado enredados en el cabello de Blaine estaban agarrando aire. Aire helado rozó la piel de su nuca. El agua en el lavamanos seguía corriendo a potencia máxima, un poco de esta rebotando contra su ombligo descubierto.

Se estremeció, mirando al espejo. Su cara estaba ruborizada con un tono rosa, su cabello ligeramente alborotado. La piel en donde la boca de Blaine había estado pegada estaba descolorida y volviéndose de un rojo apagado. Detrás de su reflejo estaba Blaine, extremadamente cerca de él, pero ya sin tocarle. Kurt cerró el agua y se alejó de él, asegurándose de poner varios pies de distancia entre ambos.

—No quiero que me toques más. Esto termina ahora —dijo Kurt en un tono casi autoritario. Seguía sorprendido de que Blaine se hubiera detenido ante su orden —casi había esperado tener que forcejear físicamente.

La expresión de Blaine era insondable. Parpadeó lentamente, y algo oscuro revoloteó en sus ojos. Kurt se estremeció. Estaba haciendo la decisión correcta, se dijo mientras agarraba su bolso y se marchaba. Había tantas cosas que no sabía sobre Blaine y tantas razones para que no quisiera tener nada que ver con el delincuente.

Entonces, ¿por qué le dolió tanto decir aquello?

* * *

Sus amigas estaban tras él desde el momento en el que entró al salón de la Sra. Olsen para el cuarto periodo. Para empeorar las cosas, Brittany estaba jugando con la bufanda que había agarrado de su casillero para esconder su chupón. Las enérgicas demandas para que dejara de hacerlo podrían habérsele escapado a las cabezas de Mercedes y Tina, pero cuando finalmente se sentaron juntos en el almuerzo, Santana se les unió. Estaba de más decir que descubrió el propósito real de la bufanda bastante rápido.

—Veo que seguiste mi consejo, Hummel.

Kurt se atragantó con el pollo que estaba comiendo.

—¿Qu-que? —jadeó, esforzándose por sonar inocente. Si había alguien a quien no podía engañar era a Santana.

—No te hagas el estúpido —dijo Santana con desdén—. Has estado pajeándote con ese delincuente sexy. —Pareció pensativa mientras Mercedes y Tina se encontraban perplejas—. Qué lástima. De verdad quería una pieza de ese…

—¿En serio? —dijo Mercedes con incredulidad—. ¿Estás segura de que no usaron parte de tu cerebro cuando te hicieron los pechos? Kurt no dejará que ese chico se le acerque, ¿verdad?

Kurt miró su bandeja concienzudamente, su cara ardiendo. Mercedes estaba mirándole, expectante.

—¿Kurt?

Santana alargó su brazo hacia el otro lado de la mesa y arrancó la bufanda de su cuello. Kurt trató de agarrarla, pero era demasiado tarde. Su chupón estaba a plena vista de las chicas. Escuchó a Tina jadear de asombro al lado de Mercedes.

—¡Dios mío, Kurt! ¡Cuéntanos! ¡Cuéntanos todo!

Las chicas, menos Santana, estaban chillando de gusto. Mercedes incluso le había agarrado del brazo y estaba dando botes de entusiasmo.

Kurt enterró la cara en sus manos mientras continuaban atormentándole. Sabía que no servía de nada. Tendría que decirles algo.

—Chico, cuéntanos todos los detalles —dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa enorme—. Todos los detalles _indecentes._

Kurt sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y dijo con mesura—: No hay mucho que contar.

_Mentiroso, _se reprendió a sí mismo. Había mucho más de lo que podía formar con palabras.

—Vamos, Kurt. ¿O tendremos que dejar que el chupón hable por sí mismo?

—_Bien. _—Pensó por un momento, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de no decirles todo, pero suficiente para hacerles parar—. El Sr. Robertson nos dejó solos como por diez minutos durante nuestra detención y, bueno…, ustedes saben cómo es él.

Eso era lo que habían estado esperando. Las personas en las mesas que estaban alrededor les miraron alarmadas cuando las chicas estallaron en chillidos y risas.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! —gritó Tina, levantándose y abrazándole fuertemente—. Así que ahora ustedes, ya sabes, ¿tienen algo?

—No. Absolutamente no —respondió Kurt bruscamente—. Él me impuso ese beso. Y arruinó mi suéter.

—Arruinó tu… ¿qué? —Santana estaba mirándole, intrigada.

_Oh, mierda._ ¿Por qué había dejado que se le escapara eso?

—Yo… él…—Estaba poniéndose nervioso y las chicas parecían encantadas con el hecho. Sólo seguían sonriendo de manera cómplice mientras la cara de Kurt ardía bajo sus miradas—. _Me empujó contra la pizarra, ¿de acuerdo? _—les siseó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Sus mandíbulas cayeron, y ellas compartieron otra mirada emocionada. Antes de que pudieran seguirle haciendo preguntas, el timbre que avisaba el fin del almuerzo sonó. Suspiró de alivio cuando volvieron a sus clases. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que ninguna de ellas le mencionara su conversación a Finn. Porque si Finn lo averiguaba sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo hiciera su padre.

Entonces recordó que no estaría en el club Glee esta tarde para hacer control de daños. Gruñó mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el salón de clases de la Sra. Olsen. Estaba tan jodido.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Oh, oh, Kurt.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	6. Capítulo 6

Traducción autorizada por **Zavocado**

**Resumen: **Kurt Hummel sólo quiere terminar su tercer año en una pieza. Pero cuando el chico nuevo de la Academia Reformatoria Dalton toma un alarmante interés en él, está seguro de que se introducirá en un viaje salvaje.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Zavocado, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo seis**

* * *

Kurt estaba sorprendido cuando finalmente volvió a ver a Blaine en química. Ningún comentario ni miradas abrumadoras fueron lanzados en su dirección, ni siquiera un breve contacto visual fue hecho. Si hubiera sabido que sería así se fácil lograr que Blaine se detuviera lo habría dicho en el momento en el que se habían conocido. Sin embargo, en realidad seguía sin entender por qué se _había _detenido.

¿Desde cuándo Blaine respetaba las peticiones que le hacían?

Tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza la mirada que había pasado por los ojos de Blaine. Lo primero que había pensado era que su rechazo realmente había herido a Blaine, pero habían estado jugando al gato y al ratón desde el martes. Mientras más difíciles ponía Kurt las cosas, con más obsesión le perseguía Blaine. De verdad no sabía qué hacer con esa mirada, pero estaba seguro de que podría haber sido el primer diminuto vislumbre que tenía del enigma que era Blaine Anderson.

A mitad de la clase, Blaine había vuelto a terminar su tarea asignada. Sin pronunciar palabra, dejo caer su informe en el regazo de la Sra. Mentore, ignorándola cuando esta le dijo que volviera a su asiento, y salió.

La detención de esa tarde progresó de manera similar. Blaine estuvo puntual pero increíblemente belicoso, tamborileando sobre el pupitre con su lápiz, chasqueando el piercing de su lengua y golpeando su tobillera contra la pata de su pupitre hasta que el Sr. Robertson amenazó con retenerle allí hasta que los conserjes los echaran. Después de eso se había encorvado, dejado caer su cabeza en el pupitre detrás de él, y se había quedado dormido hasta las cinco en punto.

Kurt no entendía la súbita falta de interés, o lo que era más importante, la razón por la que Blaine _no _interesándose en él le molestaba tanto. Odiaba a Blaine y a todo lo que este hacía y decía, así que, ¿por qué no estaba encantado de que finalmente estuviera dejándole en paz?

¿Por qué el hecho de que Blaine mirara fijamente a otro chico —uno increíblemente _heterosexual_— en inglés a la mañana siguiente le hacía odiarle incluso más pero al mismo tiempo querer inmovilizarle contra la pizarra? Volvió a suceder lo mismo en su clase de historia. A pesar de que estaban sentados justo uno al lado del otro, los ojos de Blaine estaban enfocados en la cheerio que estaba a su otro lado, ignorando intencionadamente la existencia de Kurt.

No fue hasta que se sentó en su mesa usual a la hora del almuerzo, viendo a Blaine prácticamente _follándose con la mirada_ a la misma cheerio al otro lado del lugar, que se percató de lo que era la colérica sensación que había estado borboteando en su pecho todo el día.

Estaba celoso. Dios, estaba _celoso _porque Blaine ya no tenía ojos sólo para él —o eso era lo que parecía.

Ahora la cheerio estaba prácticamente sobre el regazo de Blaine y tirando juguetonamente de uno de los rizos perdidos sobre su frente. Kurt miró su comida con el ceño fruncido, apuñalando la lechuga malhumoradamente. De repente ya no tenía mucho apetito.

No había manera de que estuviera celoso. Los celos sólo eran una posibilidad si Blaine le _gustaba_, y no había manera de que posiblemente pudiera tener sentimientos por él. El chico había estado enloqueciéndole por casi cuatro días. No había nada que le gustara de él.

¿Y qué si se habían tocado y besuqueado contra una pizarra? O hecho _lo que fuera _en el baño. Eso no quería decir que le _gustaba._ Ellos eran chicos adolescentes hormonales y Blaine era el primer chico atractivo que se había interesado en él. Sólo había aprovechado la oportunidad para ganar algo de experiencia. Sí, decidió, eso era todo lo que había sido. No había manera de que pudiera desarrollar algo, además de aborrecimiento, por Blaine Anderson.

Para cuando llegó a detención esa tarde, había decidido que sus celos en realidad no eran celos. Sólo eran… no sabía cómo llamarlo. Pero no eran celos. _No lo eran. _

El Sr. Robertson estaba en su escritorio evaluando las tareas que habían hecho ayer en clase y simplemente hizo un gesto con su mano hacia la primera fila de pupitres. El gesto realmente no servía de nada. Kurt ya sabía cómo eran las cosas. Se dejó caer en su pupitre y sacó su tarea de historia. Dos horas y media más y estaría libre de detenciones y de Blaine por todo un fin de semana. No podía creer que su primera semana se hubiera hecho tan eterna. Tenía la esperanza de que esta no fuera presagio de cómo sería el resto del año.

Al menos también podía esperar con ansias la cena del viernes en la noche. Después de explicarle a su padre que tenía que quedarse para una "reunión del Club de francés" habían acordado salir con los Hudson a un nuevo restaurante italiano que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Incluso le recogerían a él y a Finn de la escuela. Finn se estaba quedando por su práctica de futbol.

Como en el miércoles, Blaine llegó unos veinte minutos tarde, su cabello mojado, senderos de agua andando por la barba incipiente en sus mejillas y cuello. Kurt miró furiosamente a la intrusión de su concentración, tratando de ignorar una gota de agua en particular que estaba deslizándose por la línea de su mandíbula. Sólo quería capturar la gota de agua en su lengua y lamer el fluido sendero de la cara de Blaine. Quería sentir el vello áspero contra sus labios y pasar sus dientes contra este…

Se tensó cuando Blaine se sentó a su lado, volviendo a enterrar la cabeza en su libro de historia mientras el Sr. Robertson le decía a que volvería a quedarse hasta tarde. Kurt apretó sus dientes mientras el olor de menta flotaba desde el pupitre de Blaine. Sólo dos horas más y estaría libre de él por dos días completos. A diferencia del día anterior, Blaine estaba tranquilo. Sólo el sonido de su lápiz rayando podía ser escuchado mientras Kurt continuaba leyendo. A las cuatro y media algo comenzó a zumbar en el escritorio del Sr. Robertson.

Ambos alzaron sus miradas para verle agarrar el teléfono que estaba vibrando a un lado del escritorio. Echándole un vistazo a la pantalla, el Sr. Robertson se puso de pie y dijo—: Disculpen, chicos. Tengo que responder esta llamada. Estaré en el pasillo.

Salió, cerrando la puerta tras de él mientras atendía la llamada. Su voz amortiguada estaba desvaneciéndose cuando Blaine se paró, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Kurt miró abiertamente cuando su camisa se alzó, revelando un oscuro camino de vello y un abdomen excepcionalmente definido, los músculos en forma de v estrechándose por debajo de su cinturilla.

Blaine vio a donde estaba mirado y sólo sonrió con diversión, alejándose para estirar sus piernas enfrente del salón.

Kurt alejó su mirada y se arrepintió en seguida. La pizarra estaba justo a su lado. Se aclaró la garganta mientras Blaine caminaba. Pero el silencio le era muy incómodo. Nunca había silencio entre ellos. Blaine siempre estaba haciendo algún ruido ridículo, o ambos estaban provocándose o estaban… estaban _gimiendo… _

Tragó saliva, maldiciendo a su cerebro por tener el privilegio de recordar cosas, disgustado por lo fácilmente que le había viciado Blaine y convertido en un pegajoso charco de frustración sexual. Sí, _definitivamente _le odiaba, y no le gustaba. No había duda sobre ello.

Sus ojos treparon lentamente por el cuerpo de Blaine, observando los mismos jeans ajustados del día anterior, pero un par diferente al del martes y miércoles, y la ceñida camisa blanca. Su chaqueta de cuero usual estaba ausente, al igual que el piercing de su ceja. Kurt no sabía cómo no lo había notado antes, quizás era porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el trasero de Blaine…

_Contrólate, Hummel_, se reprendió. La parte recién despierta de su cerebro agregó: _agarra bien ese trasero. _

Requirió hasta la mínima pizca de su fuerza de voluntad no estrellar la cabeza contra el escritorio. Todos estos pensamientos, impulsos e ideas eran culpa de Blaine. No podía soportar todo el control que tenía este sobre él sin siquiera intentarlo.

Partes de la camisa de Blaine seguían húmedas alrededor del cuello. Kurt lo vio por un instante, y decidió que bien podía preguntar. Quería saber y ello a la vez acabaría con el silencio tenso que había entre ellos.

—¿Por qué estás mojado siempre que llegas tarde?

Blaine había dejado de caminar, y se inclinó contra la pizarra que estaba próxima al pupitre de Kurt. Miró a Kurt por un buen rato y al parecer decidió que la pregunta era inofensiva, porque respondió—: Tengo levantamiento de pesas en el séptimo periodo, así que tomó una ducha después.

Kurt tuvo una súbita visión de Blaine, desnudo y parado debajo de un chorro de humeante agua caliente. Todo su torso se tensó ante la imagen mental, y respiró bruscamente. No se desmoronaría ni dejaría que las cosas volvieran a salírsele de las manos.

Blaine se inclinó hacia abajo, palmas sobre su pupitre, rostro tan cerca que su aliento estaba haciendo cosquillas en la oreja de Kurt. —¿Por qué quieres saberlo con tanta urgencia? —susurró, su voz grave y ronca—. ¿Planeas sorprenderme alguna vez, bebé?

Kurt necesitaba alejarse de él. Poner algo de distancia. Alejó a Blaine de un empujón y comenzó a recorrer el mismo camino por el que estaba caminando Blaine momentos atrás. Estaba girando para volver cuando se encontró a Blaine inesperadamente justo frente a él. Retrocedió sobresaltado, encontrándose de nuevo con su espalda contra una pizarra. La excitación estaba corriendo por su cuerpo cuando Blaine se movió hacia adelante, manos apoyadas en la pizarra a cada lado de sus caderas.

Ojos verde-avellana estaba fijos firmemente en sus labios temblorosos, mirándolos como si fueran alguna clase de maravillosa creatura exótica que nunca había encontrado antes. Pero una que no podía esperar a reclamar como suya. Kurt arrastró sus pies impotentemente mientras un golpe de excitación le erizaba la piel. Dios, no, había jurado que no dejaría que esto siguiera pasando.

—Te dije que no me tocaras, Anderson. —Su voz sonó jadeante incluso para sus propios oídos. ¿Por qué siquiera se molestó en decir algo? Ahora Blaine ya sabía que estaba afectándole.

Una risita insanamente sexy resonó en sus oídos cuando Blaine replicó provocativamente—: _No _estoy tocándote, Kurt. —Hizo una pausa y sopló su aliento caliente en el rostro de Kurt. El aroma de menta y cigarrillos hizo que a Kurt le flaquearan las rodillas mientras continuaba—. Pero ambos sabemos bastante bien que quieres que lo haga.

Así que eso era, se percató Kurt. Blaine sabía lo irresistible que se le hacía a Kurt y estaba jugando con él. No que Kurt hubiera hecho algo para ocultar la manera en la que Blaine le hacía sentir. Pero ello no explicaba por qué se había detenido cuando se lo pidió. No sabía. Era extremadamente difícil pensar cuando Blaine estaba tan cerca.

Quizás todo era para engatusarle; seducirle para que rebasara los límites quitándole lo que más quería. Porque _Dios_, quería a Blaine. Más que ganar las Regionales o vivir en Nueva York o ser la estrella principal en un musical de Broadway. Quería esos brazos fuertes envueltos a su alrededor mientras se besaban con fiereza, sosteniéndole mientras su conciencia colapsaba por lo completo que se sentía en los brazos de Blaine.

La imagen de la cheerio enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine pasó por su mente. Y entonces hizo algo de lo que sabía que se arrepentiría, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara ahora. Clavó sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo de Blaine, juntando sus labios de golpe en un beso acalorado. Sus labios ya estaban abiertos cuando hizo presión sobre los hombros de Blaine, su lengua exigiendo la entrada al calor de aquella boca.

Sintió satisfacción al percatarse de que había tomado a Blaine por sorpresa, y esta vez era Blaine quien jadeaba contra sus labios. La vacilación sólo duró por una fracción de segundo. Los labios de Blaine se presionaron con fuerza contra los de Kurt, permitiendo que la lengua de Kurt se introdujera en su boca para enredarse con la propia. Ambos gimieron, agarrando sus caderas torpemente y chocando contra la pizarra. Kurt arremetió en su lugar una vez que estuvo clavado contra la pizarra, forzando bruscamente a Blaine contra esta. Blaine gruñó con éxtasis, dejando que Kurt se oprimiera contra él. Un tarareo de victoria retumbó en la garganta de Kurt por el cambio de poder, pero tal no duró.

Ambas lenguas estaban forzadas en el interior de su boca, la de Blaine embistiendo tentadoramente contra la propia, el suave metal del piercing de su lengua haciendo que se pusiera duro como piedra. Kurt gruñó con frustración cuando Blaine le empujó, volteándole y devolviéndolos a sus posiciones originales.

—Dios, te _odio _—gruñó Kurt, su voz ronca y más profunda de lo que Blaine la había escuchado alguna vez mientras se presionaban uno contra el otro, lenguas chocando.

—Qué demonios…

Se separaron jadeando. La puerta se había abierto sin que lo notaran. El Sr. Robertson estaba mirándoles boquiabierto, sin habla, su cara roja. Kurt se alejó de la pizarra inmediatamente, las ruedas en su cabeza girando rápidamente mientras trataba de inventar algo con lo que evitar que le pusieran más detención. Pero el Sr. Robertson sólo estaba mirándoles fijamente, entre asombrado e indignado.

—Chicos… sólo…

Tartamudeó inútilmente, más avergonzado que cualquiera de sus estudiantes. —Sólo… er… váyanse. Ahora.

No necesitaron que se los dijera dos veces. Blaine tomó su bolso y salió del lugar. Kurt le echó un vistazo al reloj antes de salir. Cinco minutos para las cinco. Estaría justo a tiempo para encontrarse con su papá y Carole en el estacionamiento.

Blaine se desvió en el primer pasillo y Kurt siguió caminando. ¿Qué había estado pensando? ¿Por qué siquiera se había molestado en decirse que no dejaría que pasara? Todo indicaba que ello continuaría independientemente de si creía que debería o no. Salió hacia la brillante luz del sol de septiembre, escaneando el estacionamiento en busca del viejo Mustang de su papá. Siempre lo conducía cuando salía con Carole.

Vio a Finn antes que al auto de color rojo rubí. Detrás de él la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Blaine. Kurt le ignoró y comenzó a cruzar el estacionamiento hacia donde su padre le estaba haciendo señas. Algo golpeó contra el pavimento detrás de él y no pudo evitar mirar, sólo para que Blaine apareciera a su lado sobre una vieja patineta.

Bueno, definitivamente no estaba esperando eso. Por alguna razón su mente había creado la imagen del medio de transporte de Blaine como una ruidosa motocicleta. Luego observó la tobillera para la que no tenía respuesta e hizo una suposición. Probablemente no tenía permitido tener un vehículo o una licencia. Por lo poco que sabía Kurt sobre las tobilleras, Blaine sólo podía estar a cierta distancia de su casa. Como iba a la escuela, o vivía a la vuelta de la esquina o el radio era de varias millas.

El Mustang rojo se había detenido frente a ellos, el techo convertible estaba bajado y todos le estaban sonriendo.

—¿Listo para irnos, colega? —le habló su papa desde el asiento del conductor.

La patineta de Blaine se detuvo con un chirrido cerca de ellos. Una sonrisa creída se había apoderado de sus rasgos.

—¿Este es un amigo tuyo, Kurt? —preguntó Carole educadamente, sonriéndole a Blaine.

—Oh, estoy bastante seguro de que amistad es lo último en nuestras cabezas —dijo Blaine dirigiéndole una mirada lujuriosa a Kurt.

—¿Disculpa? —gruñó Burt, sus ojos entrecerrándose peligrosamente. Apagó el motor del auto.

Kurt trató de hacer control de daños rápidamente. ¿Por qué Blaine tenía que ser tan imbécil?

—Papá, no es nada. _Él es _nada. —Se volteó hacia Blaine—. Piérdete, Anderson.

—Pero Santana dijo que ustedes dos se besuque…

—_¡Finn! _—exclamó Kurt en un alarido, lanzándole una mirada furiosa al mariscal de campo, que parecía alarmado y avergonzado.

—¿Tú _qué_?

Burt se había bajado del auto, y Carole le siguió rápidamente, bloqueándole el camino hacia Blaine, que acaba de pararse firme, completamente impávido ante el padre enojado y listo para estrangularle.

—Santana estaba muy equivocada —dijo Blaine, fijando la mirada en los ojos de Burt—. Casi me lo follé contra una pizarra…

Burt arremetió y Carole y Kurt tuvieron que retenerle. Finn se bajó para ayudar, y Kurt se alejó cuando Finn logró agarrarle bien.

—Mantente lejos de mi hijo, vándalo imbéc…

—Burt, por favor —pidió Carole, jalándole el brazo en dirección al auto—. Sólo vámonos. Estoy segura de que Kurt puede explicar mejor las cosas en la cena.

Su papá estaba respirando como un rinoceronte sin aliento, mirando furiosamente a Blaine con más odio del que Kurt hubiera visto en esa cara en sus dieciséis años de vida.

La sonrisa engreída se ensanchó en su atractivo rostro, Blaine bajó su patineta y se alejó, gritando sobre su hombro—: ¡Que no se te olvide mencionar la forma en la que gemiste como una puta, Hummel!

Su padre volvió a arremeter hacia adelante, bramando cosas sin sentido que no eran palabras del todo, mientras Finn le sujetaba los brazos por detrás. Carole estaba horrorizada, sus ojos siguiendo a Blaine más allá del estacionamiento. Kurt también le vio desaparecer rodeando una esquina. De pronto recordó por qué había hecho esa promesa de no volver a involucrarse con Blaine.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	7. Capítulo 7

Traducción autorizada por **Zavocado**

**Resumen:** Kurt Hummel sólo quiere terminar su tercer año en una pieza. Pero cuando el chico nuevo de la Academia Reformatoria Dalton toma un alarmante interés en él, está seguro de que se introducirá en un viaje salvaje.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Zavocado, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo siete**

* * *

—De acuerdo, escúpelo. _Ahora_.

Burt estaba fulminando a su hijo con la mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa. Kurt resopló con molestia. No quería tener esta conversación. Apenas se habían sentado y ya estaba bajo un interrogatorio.

—Burt, por favor, eso puede esperar al menos hasta que tengamos nuestras bebidas —dijo Carole en un suspiro, frotando círculos tranquilizadores en su hombro. Kurt le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, pero Burt se rehusaba a ceder. Los hombres Hummel eran sumamente obstinados.

—No. No después de lo que _ese bastardo_...

—¡Burt! —le riñó Carole, en shock—. Sólo es un chico, aun si es un poco... vulgar.

Burt apretó los dientes, sus ojos entrecerrándose al recordar al creído adolescente. Kurt miró fijamente el menú que tenía enfrente. A su lado, Finn se removió en su asiento. Kurt no se atrevía a alzar la mirada. No tenía que hacerlo. Podía sentir los ojos de su padre taladrando hoyos en su cráneo mientras hacía sus reclamos.

—Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora, Kurt.

Al ver que Kurt permanecía mudo, mirando la mesa resueltamente, Burt se volteó hacia Finn, que parecía como si acabase de agarrar el camino con tráfico en la dirección contraria.

—¿Y tú, Finn? ¿Tenías algo que querías decirme al respecto?

Finn abrió la boca, sus ojos muy abiertos. —Yo... uh... bueno...

Kurt pateó bruscamente al chico más alto en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa. Finn soltó un chillido por el hostigamiento inesperado, y afortunadamente se olvidó de la pregunta de Burt por el dolor que estalló en su pierna. —¿Por qué _fue eso_?

—¿Por qué fue qué? —preguntó Kurt, poniendo una expresión desconcertada que no engañaba a nadie.

—Kurt, no intentes distraerlo a menos de que prefieras decírmelo tú mismo...

—¡No hay nada qué decir!

—¡Estoy bastante seguro de que eso no sonó como nada!

—¡Chicos! ¿Podemos guardar las discusiones hasta que hayamos comido algo, _por favor?_ —interrumpió Carole, sin alterarse.

Kurt nunca había estado más agradecido de tener a una mujer cerca. Finn accedió rápidamente cuando su estómago hizo un ruido. Los Hummel se fulminaron con la mirada por sobre la mesa, y Kurt se volteó, rabiando silenciosamente. Burt suspiró de frustración y se bajó de su banco.

—Necesito una bebida —decidió, dirigiéndose al bar por adelantado.

Un silencio incómodo cayó en su ausencia, y Finn se precipitó al bar de ensaladas para alejarse, dejándolos a él y a Carole solos. Un hombre de cara rojiza con un terrible intento de acento italiano llegó y tomó las órdenes de sus bebidas, dos aguas y una cerveza de raíces para Finn. Kurt volvió a leer su menú detenidamente, manteniéndolo alzado para evitar ver al resto de la mesa para cuando su padre regresara.

—Bueno, ¿cómo se llama?

Bajó un poco su menú y encontró a Carole mirándole expectantemente. Su tono no fue exigente, sólo suave y curioso. Era justo lo que necesitaba ahora: una persona objetiva, alguien que no estuviese tratando de encerrarle bajo custodia y protegerle hasta que tuviera treinta o chillara y le molestara en busca de detalles y liara aún más sus sentimientos confusos.

Aun así, vaciló. Esta era la _novia_ de su padre. ¿No se sentiría obligada a decirle a Burt lo que sabía cuando éste le preguntara? Porque Kurt sabía que si su padre no obtenía las respuestas que estaba buscando esta noche, buscaría cualquier fuente que fuese capaz de dárselas.

Ella pareció captar su inseguridad, ya que bajó su menú y le sonrió amablemente. Su tono fue tranquilizador cuando agregó—: A menos que estés haciendo algo que lastime a alguien, no le diré a tu padre si no quieres que lo haga, cariño. Esta es estrictamente una de nuestras charlas de chicas.

Kurt sonrió ligeramente ante el término. Por mucho que insistiera en su masculinidad, siempre le gustaba tener charlas de chicas. Estas eran mucho más profundas y más sensibles de como intentaban hablarse los chicos entre ellos.

—Su... su nombre es Blaine —murmuró. Dios, ¿por qué estaba sonrojándose?

La sonrisa de Carole se ensanchó, y se inclinó hacia adelante para susurrar con complicidad. —¿Supongo que lo que Finn escuchó de Santana es cierto?

—¡No! —dijo él de inmediato.

—Cielo, creo que la repentina adición de bufandas a cada conjunto habla por sí misma.

Así que Carole lo había notado. Calor estaba expandiéndose por sus mejillas como pólvora mientras la humillación crecía. Se corrigió en voz baja. —Sí. Tal vez. Dios, no lo sé. Es que él... y sus labios estaban... y mi Alexander McQueen favorito está permanentemente cubierto de polvo de tiza... y... y... y es que lo _odio_.

Sabía que estaba divagando absurdamente. Pero simplemente tenía que sacarlo todo y contarle a alguien. Una mano cálida se cerró sobre la suya, y alzó la mirada para encontarse con los claros ojos verdes de Carole. No había sentencia en su mirada, sólo algo que no podía nombrar... algo en la manera en la que ella le estaba mirando, casi como si supiera algo que él no. Antes de que pudiese procesarlo, la mirada se desvaneció y una sonrisa de afectuosa volvió a ser enviada en su dirección. Puede que las cosas no hubieran resultado como las había planeado originalmente, pero nunca se arrepentiría de darle a esta mujer la oportunidad de amar a su padre e, indirectamente, a él mismo.

—Está bien que te guste la forma en la que te hace sentir. Que te guste él, Kurt. Aunque sea muy...—su voz se desvaneció, obviamente no muy segura de cómo resumir a Blaine en una sola palabra. Ciertamente había dejado toda una impresión.

—¿Peligroso? ¿Detestable? ¿Desesperadamente guapo?

Espera, ¿qué? Definitivamente no había querido decir eso último en alto. Pero Carole sonrió y se echó a reír, frotándole los nudillos afectuosamente.

—Creo que a todos les gusta un chico malo en algún momento de sus vidas —dijo Carole suavemente—. Conocí al padre de Finn cuando él estaba montando una Harley Davidson. Se convirtió en un hombre muy respetable y responsable. —Hizo una pausa mientras la preocupación trepaba sobre sus rasgos—. Pero, por favor, Kurt. Se cuidadoso si las cosas se ponen serias. Chris sólo era muy engreído y estaba tratando de parecer genial. No sé en qué clase de problemas está o ha estado este chico, pero sé lo emocionante y completamente aterrorizante que puede ser todo ahora. Él es el primer chico abiertamente gay que has conocido que es de tu edad, y sé lo solitario que has estado mientras todos los demás tienen a alguien.

Él sabía que ella lo sabía. Carole estaba consciente de su persecución a Finn el año pasado, no de todos los detalles, pero suficiente para saber lo mucho que ansiaba lo que tenían los demás. Blaine se presentó como algo a lo que nunca había tenido real oportunidad antes, pero al mismo tiempo, Kurt sabía que no. Una relación seria y comprometida sin todo el drama que sus amigos sufrían era lo que él quería, mientras que Blaine, evidentemente, sólo estaba buscando un polvo rápido.

—Las cosas no irán más allá de lo que han ido —le informó Kurt—. Él no es nada más que problemas, y lo último que necesito es su asesinato en mi conciencia porque papá no puede controlarse.

—Podría terminar en juicio por ello independientemente de lo que pase después de este punto.

Kurt asentía en concordancia cuando Finn y Burt regresaron. Dos platos, uno con un montón de ensalada y suficiente aderezo ranchero para ahogar a un gato, y el otro completamente lleno de tocino y tostones, repiquetearon sobre la mesa a su lado. Su padre tenía un gran vaso de cerveza que ya estaba casi acabado. Sin pronunciar palabra, Finn agarró su cuchara y se llevó un montón de tocino a la boca.

Kurt hizo una mueca. —Ugh. Finn, eso es repugnante.

—¿Hum? Erm, hambre —protestó Finn, salpicando la mesa con puntos rojos.

El camarero regresó con sus bebidas y tomó el resto de sus órdenes. Burt continuó con su botella en mano, viendo a Kurt detenidamente. Se sentía como si estuviese bajo rayos X bajo la mirada de su padre. Era como si Burt pudiese ver en su cabeza y sacar todos los recuerdos que estaban grabados en su mente de las cosas que había hecho contra la pizarra. Las cosas que realmente quería hacer de nuevo, pero que sabía que no debería.

Finn estaba devorando su ensalada cuando Burt volvió a hablar.

—Kurt, sigo esperando respuestas. —El tono autoritario no se le escapó a Kurt. Un breve vistazo a Carole le ofreció un asentimiento alentador.

—¿Exactamente qué quieres saber? —dijo Kurt, tratando de parecer indiferente ante el interrogatorio renovado. Si su padre quería respuestas, no se lo pondría fácil. Ni obviaría que estaba mintiendo.

—¿Cómo se llama... ese _chico_? —Burt espetó la palabra como si fuera una terrible maldición—. ¿Por qué es que apenas ahora está dándose cuenta de que... juega para tu equipo?

—Su nombre es Blaine y acaba de transferirse —respondió Kurt, girando la pajita en su bebida, tratando de parecer tan indiferente como le fuese posible. Como ocurrencia tardía, agregó—: Es probable que haya salido del clóset mucho antes que yo, para ser honesto.

—¿Y está...—Burt se aclaró la garganta incómodamente, mirando fijamente la pared detrás de la cabeza de su hijo—..._interesado _en ti?

—Es un imbécil —dijo Kurt, con cansancio. Sabía que su padre estaba hurgando en lugar de ir directo al grano. Era una táctica inusual para Burt Hummel, pero Kurt sabía lo incómoda que tenía que ser esta conversación para él. La idea de Kurt creciendo y buscando una relación con alguien como Blaine sin duda le aterrorizaba.

—Y ustedos dos son... han estado... está aprovechándose... o...—Kurt sintió una satisfacción vengativa al ver a su padre tropezar con las palabras. Al mismo tiempo, no tenía duda de lo mucho que éste le quería y que sólo quería lo mejor para él. Lo preocupado que estaba de que Blaine pudiese tratar de dañarle era una de las cosas más conmovedoras que había dicho.

—No, papá. Él sólo...—Fue el turno de Kurt se aclararse la garganta y removerse incómodamente—. Me besó. Le dije que se detuviera. Eso es todo.

—Pero Santana dijo que ustedes se besuquearon y toquetearon o algo así —Finn no pudo evitar mencionar los rumores.

—¿Desde cuándo Santana ha sido veraz? —espetó Kurt, aunque no pudo detener el matiz rosa que apareció en sus mejillas. No ayudaba que Carole le estuviese sonriendo como una idiota.

—Sí, supongo —decidió Finn—. Ella es bastante mala con esas cosas.

—Conque lo que dijo en el estacionamiento...—la voz de Burt se desvaneció, pero Kurt podía escuchar la esperanza en su voz. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto su padre tan adorable? Estaba tan preocupado por él que era casi exasperante.

—Sólo está tratando de hacer que perdamos los estribos, papá —mintió Kurt, manteniendo su tono ligero y desinteresado—. Mi virtud sigue a salvo. Ya puedes relajarte.

Bueno, gran parte de ésta lo estaba, corrigió internamente para sí. Pero su padre no necesitaba saber eso.

—No me importa lo que esté tratando de hacer. Lo veo cerca de ti en algún lugar y es hombre muerto. No te quiero cerca de alguien como él, ¿lo captas?

Kurt asintió vagamente, mientras sus aperitivos llegaban. No era como si buscase a Blaine activamente o algo. En realidad no tenía control sobre Blaine haciéndose camino en su vida.

* * *

Para cuando llegó la tarde del domingo, Kurt realmente no podía recordar por qué había estado esperando el fin de semana con tantas ansias. Todo el fin de semana su padre continuó mirándole de soslayo, como si supiese que había más de lo que Kurt le había dicho. Se sentía como si estuviese bajo vigilancia casi en todos lados, excepto en su habitación, y Burt le soltaba preguntas entrometidas cuando Kurt menos las esperaba.

El sábado se le presentó con una torre de tarea. Más tarde esa noche, Rachel había aparecido en su puerta, exigiendo saber cuándo se acabarían sus detenciones, qué se suponía que tendría que hacer con Sunshine (no tenía idea de sobre qué demonios se trataba todo), y cuándo estaría regresando a los ensayos del Club Glee. Le cerró la puerta en la cara, esperando que su padre no hubiera escuchado desde su lugar en la sala, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Después de otra conversación que no quería tener, se encontró siendo castigado hasta la semana siguiente a pesar de que su padre había estado orgulloso de que abofeteara a Blaine.

El domingo se despertó tarde para encontrarse con una casa vacía, bajo la impresión de que su padre estaba trabajando en el taller. El sonido de la puerta del frente abriéndose alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde resonó por las escaleras, demasiado temprano para ser el final de un turno en el taller.

—¡Oye, Kurt! ¿Puedes subir un momento? ¡He traído algo de esa pizza vegetariana que te gusta para la cena!

La idea de otro interrogatorio no le pareció atractiva, pero tenía hambre. Se tomó su tiempo subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la cocina, en donde la caja de pizza estaba abierta sobre el mesón. Un plato le fue dado cuando su padre se inclinó sobre el mesón para comer su propia rebanada.

No había nada sobre esta situación que le gustara. Burt estaba tan lleno de nervios que estos le rezumaban por los poros. Kurt tomó un cauteloso mordisco de pizza, esperando a que la bomba cayera y entonces...

Una pila de folletos cayó frente a él. Por un momento pensó que eran algunos de aquellos folletos ridículos que tenía la Srta. Pillsbury en su oficina, pero entonces leyó uno de los títulos...

Buen Dios. Su padre le había encontrado folletos sobre sexo gay. Esto no estaba pasando. Debía estar teniendo una pesadilla, porque esto no estaba pasando. La siguiente media hora había sido un borrón de cosas que nunca había esperado que se incluyeran en una charla sobre sexo. Había sido incómodo y penoso, pero fue un gesto cordial por el que estaba increíblemente agradecido.

_No te lances como si no importaras. _

Y no lo haría. Blaine no valía la pena. Nunca había estado más confiado sobre su elección de sacar a Blaine de su vida que después de esa conversación. Y estaba insanamente orgulloso de sí mismo cuando lunes y martes pasaron volando sin que hubiesen más incidencias entre ellos. Por supuesto, ahora Mr. Robertson hacia todo lo fuera para asegurarse de que nunca se quedasen solos en las detenciones, pero, aún así, progreso era progreso.

El miércoles finalmente tenía un rayito de esperanza que alumbrara su semana. Ya no tenía detención con Blaine y mientras continuara ignorando al delincuente en sus clases compartidas finalmente podría estar fuera de peligro de una vez por todas hasta que Blaine se encontrara a alguien más a quién perseguir.

Su día fue instantáneamente arruinado cuando el Sr. Robertson hizo un anuncio al comienzo de la clase.

—¡Bien, todos siéntense! Tengo preparadas sus asignaciones para el primer análisis de la novela. ¡Ahora júntense con sus parejas, por favor!

Mercedes y Tina se dirigieron hacia donde sus respectivos compañeros, y Kurt se mentalizó para pasar una clase sin nadie con quién hablar además de Blaine. Una barbilla estaba descansando en su hombro de repente y la voz de Blaine estaba justo junto a su oreja.

—Mm, he estado esperando por este proyecto, bebé. Finalmente tendremos algo de tiempo a solas _de verdad_.

—No, no lo creo —resopló Kurt, apartándose de un salto del otro chico—. Lo haremos en la biblioteca o no haremos nada.

—¿La biblioteca, eh? —repitió Blaine, mientras el Sr. Robertson les pasaba la sección asignada con la fecha de entrega y las pautas—. Siempre he querido follar a alguien inclinado sobre una mesa.

Sus palabras fueron directo a la polla de Kurt.

—Te detesto —siseó Kurt con molestia, volteándose para leer la hoja de papel. Abajo estaba un pequeño calendario que tenía las fechas de entrega previstas. La ojeó en busca de su nombre, finalmente notándolo listado un viernes veinticuatro. Tenían poco más de una semana al menos, pero, Dios, no quería ni pensarlo.

Detrás de él, Blaine estaba sonriendo lascivamente. —¿Me detestas, eh? Apuesto a que cambiarás de opinión cuando esté haciéndote una mamada debajo de una mesa en la biblioteca.

Kurt apretó los dientes, maldiciendo las imágenes apareciendo en su cabeza mientras otra oleada de excitación hormigueaba por su columna vertebral. Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas comenzarían a ir a su manera, estaba estancado con Blaine por al menos varias horas a lo menos. E independientemente de si trabajaban en su proyecto en la biblioteca o no, no le sorprendería que Blaine hiciese las cosas que acababa de decir.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

¿E(ho)rrores? Avisen :p

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	8. Capítulo 8

Traducción autorizada por Zavocado

**Resumen: **Kurt Hummel sólo quiere terminar su tercer año en una pieza. Pero cuando el chico nuevo de la Academia Reformatoria Dalton toma un alarmante interés en él, está seguro de que se introducirá en un viaje salvaje.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Zavocado, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo ocho **

* * *

Kurt iba a suspender inglés. Para cuando terminó la clase del miércoles, lo único que había logrado hacer fue dividir la lista de temas que tenían que discutir en dos partes.

La mañana del jueves fue un desastre cuando el Sr. Robertson les dio diez minutos al comienzo de la clase para que discutieran las cosas más a fondo con sus parejas. Blaine había hecho uno de sus típicos comentarios vulgares, Kurt le había fulminado con la mirada y había exigido saber cuándo estaba disponible para trabajar en el proyecto. La única respuesta que recibió fue Blaine sacando una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo y procediendo a comenzar a rayar su pupitre. La mandíbula de Kurt había caído, mientras los estudiantes a su alrededor se quedaban en silencio y se volteaban para ver. El súbito silencio alarmó al Sr. Robertson en seguida. Después de otro tenso silencio en el que el Sr. Robertson, pareciendo completamente aterrorizado, había observado mientras Blaine seguía dañando su pupitre, el director Figgings había sido llamado y Blaine escoltado fuera del salón.

No volvió a ver a Blaine por el resto de la semana, pero a donde fuese que volteara, la gente estaba hablando de él. El club Glee el jueves había estado dividido entre discutir la locura de Blaine y atacar verbalmente a Rachel por echar a una chica llamada Sunshine, que al parecer tenía una voz increíble, pero que ahora estaba en las garras de Vocal Adrenaline. Kurt odiaba haberse perdido de tanto. Sólo había faltado a dos ensayos, pero parecía que las cosas ya estaban fuera de control.

Para cuando llegó el lunes, Kurt estaba poniéndose ansioso. Blaine todavía no había aparecido, y parte de él se preguntaba si le habían expulsado por traer una navaja y dañar propiedad escolar. Sin duda, el Sr. Robertson le habría dicho y habría hecho los arreglos para que se uniera a otro grupo. La otra parte de él —y odiaba admitirlo— realmente extrañaba al estúpido imbécil.

Cuando sonó el timbre para el almuerzo más tarde esa tarde, Kurt se tomó su tiempo dirigiéndose escaleras abajo hacia la cafetería. Hoy no tenía a nadie con quien almorzar, y ya que Blaine parecía haber desaparecido para bien, ni siquiera tenía a quien le molestara.

Para su gran sorpresa, cuando se dirigió hacia la esquina de tu mesa usual, la encontró ocupada —_Blaine._

No importaba qué, sabía que tenía que hacer esto. Necesitaba un plan para su proyecto porque no quería suspender.

Se acercó cautelosamente, odiando la forma en la que su corazón revoloteaba sólo al ver los oscuros rizos. Blaine estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre el banco, pies puestos en el piso, espalda presionada contra la pared, sus ojos cerrados. Kurt se detuvo antes de llegar a la mesa, sólo observándole. Su ceño estaba fruncido y habían bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, barba incipiente en su cara, que estaba más oscura y gruesa de lo que había parecido las últimas semanas. La suavidad en su cara fue lo que realmente hizo que Kurt se detuviera. Sólo la había visto una vez antes y había sido en el mismo lugar apenas dos semanas atrás.

—Si quieres saltar sobre mis huesos no me opondré, mientras que no me consideres responsable por los moretones que tendrás cuando hayamos terminado.

Kurt sólo rodó los ojos ante la implicación y bajó su bandeja. Blaine le enloquecía, pero estaba comenzando a aceptar que así era como hablaba siempre. El chico simplemente no tenía filtro y constantemente estaba tratando de hacer sexual todo lo que fuese dicho entre ellos. Incluso el comentario de "puta" había herido sólo por unas pocas horas —tomar cualquier cosa que Blaine dijera seriamente sólo haría las cosas más difíciles. No valía la pena dejar que Blaine le sacara de quicio.

Pero, de vuelta al asunto a mano —el análisis de su novela era para el viernes.

—¿Y dónde has estado? —no pudo evitar preguntar Kurt, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y tratando de lucir molesto. No que esto realmente importase; los ojos de Blaine seguían cerrados.

—Teniendo maravillosas aventuras en suspensión escolar.

Al menos eso explicaba algunas cosas.

—Bien. Entonces cuándo...

—Oigan, señoritas, ¿por qué no se consiguen una habitación para que no tengamos que volver a ver esto?

Sobresaltado, Kurt se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un trío de futbolistas. Una persona en particular sobresalió en su mente —Karofsky. Todo su cuerpo se tensó. Dio un paso atrás por instinto —y justo hacia el pecho de Blaine. No tuvo ni siquiera un segundo para procesar esta información antes de que un par de brazos hubiesen envuelto su cintura y la mejilla de Blaine estuviese acariciando su cuello.

—Pensé que te gustaba ver, Karofsky. Ya que tú nunca tienes acción —respondió Blaine sin alterarse, su voz regular y baja. Trastornó a Kurt el hecho de que pudiese estar tan relajado con tres deportistas cerniéndose sobre ellos. Y entonces los labios de Blaine estaban rozando suavemente sobre la piel encima del cuello de su camisa, sus ojos todavía fijos en Karofsky. Kurt casi se retorció para alejarse de Blaine, pero sabía que si le daban a elegir, prefería lidiar con Blaine antes que con ellos.

Azimio se balanceó sobre sus talones, golpeando su puño en su palma. —Hombre, vamos a golpearlos o algo. No quiero tener a un par de maricones andando por aquí.

Pero Karofsky parecía más incómodo e inseguro de lo que Kurt le había visto jamás. Sus ojos estaban siguiendo una de las manos de Blaine, que estaba pasando sobre la cadera de Kurt, y se mordió el labio. Esas eran las mismas manos que habían sido responsables de los moretones que finalmente habían desaparecido de su mejillas.

—Vámonos, chicos. No vale la pena que nos envíen a detención por ellos.

—Oh, hombre. A quién le importa. Simplemente golpeemos...

—No. Vámonos —ordenó Karofsky, y Azimio cerró al boca de golpe.

—¡Corran! —Blaine hizo un gesto de despido con su mano, y Kurt se sintió siendo arrastrado hacia atrás y jalado hacia abajo para ser sentado a horcajadas sobre la banca mientras Blaine hacía lo mismo detrás de él—. Recuéstate —la voz de Blaine se sintió suave en su oído, pero la mano sobre su estómago era fuerte y segura, forzándole a que inclinara el torso hasta que su espalda estuvo presionada contra el pecho de Blaine. Los tres deportistas les vieron con disgusto mientras las manos de Blaine se deslizaban por sus muslos y su lengua se sacudía contra la sensible piel detrás del lóbulo de su oreja.

Kurt jadeó por el avance en su cabeza, apenas notando que los chicos habían vuelto a su propia mesa. Fue sólo cuando una de las ásperas manos de Blaine le acunó a través de sus pantalones que se percató de lo rápido que estaban saliéndose de control las cosas... y en lo insanamente mucho que había extrañado ser tocado así.

—¡Basta ya, chicos!

Al parecer el Sr. Robertson había tenido la misma hora de almuerzo que ellos. Kurt se apartó de un salto en seguida y corrió al banco que estaba al otro lado de su mesa, sus mejillas ardiendo. Blaine le sonrió lascivamente al Sr. Robertson mientras este continuaba advirtiéndoles sobre el contacto inapropiado, antes de irse a detener los inicios de una guerra de comida al otro lado del lugar.

Kurt jugueteó con un mechón de cabello que colgaba sobre su frente por un momento mientras Blaine se volvía a recostar contra la pared, cerrando los ojos, y pareciendo como si nunca hubiese dejado su lugar. Seguía sin entender por qué Blaine parecía estar protegiéndolo. ¿O era que estaba tratando de ser posesivo y "reclamando su derecho", o algo más ridículo y machista? ¿Por qué siquiera sentiría la necesidad de hacer eso con un manojo de deportistas estúpidos?

Al menos la aparición súbita del Sr. Robertson había hecho algo bueno —le había recordado por qué se había acercado a Blaine, en primer lugar.

—Necesito saber cuándo estás libre para trabajar en nuestro análisis —dijo Kurt, manteniendo su tono de negocios y esforzándose por bloquear el hecho de que las manos de Blaine acababan de estar sobre encima de él unos pocos minutos atrás.

—Tengo detención hasta el miércoles. Así que el jueves en la tarde, a no ser que me encierren por algo más.

Blaine ni siquiera abrió los ojos al murmurar la respuesta. Kurt suspiró con molestia. El jueves tenía ensayo del club Glee y ya había faltado a suficientes de esos por culpa de Blaine. Y esta semana en particular no quería perdérselo: él y Mercedes habían comenzando una campaña de Britney Spears en facebook y estaba decidido a conseguir que la incluyeran en la lista de opciones para la reunión de regreso a clases. Al mismo tiempo, la biblioteca escolar cerraba a las cinco, y Glee no terminaba hasta la cuatro y media. Incluso con él y Blaine siendo bastante listos, eso no dejaba suficiente tiempo para hacer su trabajo.

—Tengo ensayo del club Glee los jueves hasta las cuatro y media —le dijo Kurt con molestia. No había ninguna manera de que estuviese invitando a Blaine a su casa; su padre castraría a Blaine tan pronto como le viera, y Kurt realmente no quería que alguien que podía irrumpir en su casillero supiese dónde vivía. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Qué tal si nos reunimos en la biblioteca pública que está al otro lado de la ciudad a las cinco?

Sus esperanzas fueron instantáneamente truncadas cuando el pie de Blaine, hoy cubierto por un desgastado converse, cayó en la mesa. La tobillera brillando levemente con sus luces artificiales. A su nivel, Kurt podía ver las pequeñas luces parpadeando a un ritmo constante que estaba casi en sintonía con el latido de su corazón.

—Ni siquiera puedo ir más allá del supermercado que está por Blockbuster —dijo Blaine, y por primera vez, Kurt detectó algo como frustración allí. Raramente escuchaba algo que no fuese una insinuación sexual o arrogancia saliendo de la boca de Blaine.

Kurt pensó arduamente por varios instantes más. ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer? No había forma de que pudiese tener a Blaine en su casa, pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

En lugar de decir lo que estaba preparándose para ser condenado, dijo retóricamente—: No vas a hacer esto fácil, ¿verdad?

—Siempre podemos _hacerlo _en mi casa, Hummel. —El tono sugestivo hizo que Kurt frunciera el ceño con desdén. Alzó la mirada para encontrar a Blaine inclinándose hacia él, meneando las cejas. La idea era terrible, pero en verdad no podía pensar en ninguna otra solución justo ahora. Y, se recordó a sí mismo, al menos los padres de Blaine debían estar en casa. En su casa, su padre no estaría allí al menos hasta las seis, lo que significaba una hora a solas en una casa con Blaine. No era más que una terrible idea.

—Bien —concedió, cáustico—. ¿Cuál es la dirección?

Blaine sólo le sonrió desdeñosamente. —No te preocupes por eso. Dijiste algo sobre Glee, ¿cierto? Me quedaré contigo después de clases y así podamos irnos juntos.

—¿Tú en el club Glee? —Kurt se echó a reír despectivamente—. Por favor, Anderson. Necesitas talento real para unírtenos.

El timbre sonó, y la sonrisa de Blaine sólo se ensanchó mientras se marchaba sin pronunciar palabra.

* * *

Blaine volvió a faltar a clases el martes y el miércoles. Kurt sólo podía asumir que seguía bajo confinamiento en suspensión. Esto estaba bien para él; le daba tiempo para revaluarse y aclarar sus pensamientos. Después de casi una semana sin ningún contacto físico, pensaba que estaba seguro.

Pero había estado equivocado. Tan equivocado.

Pasó la mitad del martes reprendiéndose por dejar que Blaine volviese a tocarle la tarde pasada. Porque ahora no podía dejar de pensar —o soñar— en eso. Se había despertado empapado en sudor a las cuatro de la mañana del miércoles, con una erección palpitante y el recuerdo de la mano de Blaine presionada firmemente contra esta todavía persistente sobre su piel. Cada vez que su mente vagaba en clases, caía justo en donde habían sido interrumpidos sus sueños. Estaba completamente al borde, y no fue hasta que fue despertado por otro vivido sueño la mañana del jueves que se percató del porqué.

La semana lejos de Blaine no había mejorado las cosas —sólo había hecho el más ligero de los toques diez veces más poderoso. Nunca había sabido que podían existir emociones tan potentes como estas, pero estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de la razón por la que sus compañeros de clases estaban obsesionados con todo lo relacionado al sexo. La combinación y el avance de todas estas nuevas experiencias con las hormonas corriendo incontrolables por sus venas estaban destinados a acabar con cualquier tipo de lógica que poseyera un chico de dieciséis años.

El jueves se hizo interminable, pero con una diferencia clave. Blaine había regresado a clases, todavía tan creído y vulgar como siempre. Esto no hizo nada para ayudar a que Kurt se enfocara en sus lecciones. Pero al menos había sido en un día con periodos regulares entre clases; tendría un significante descanso entre sus dosis de Blaine, y sería una buena base para prepararle para su proyecto de esta noche. Ni siquiera quería pensar en el tiempo que les tomaría hacerlo.

Blaine de verdad se quedó durante toda su clase de química esa tarde, jugueteando con los diferentes instrumentos al haber vuelto a terminar temprano, para gran disgusto de la Sra. Mentore. Eventualmente, ésta le ordenó que regresara su pupitre al frente ya que había terminado, y Kurt estaba seguro de que todos en la clase se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando obedeció. Después del revuelo que solía causar Blaine, era algo extrañamente bizarro de atestiguar.

Kurt sólo recordó los motivos detrás de la conducta de Blaine cuando finalmente estuvieron libres por el día y se estaba dirigiendo alegremente al ensayo de Glee. Una gran mano pasó por una de sus nalgas mientras giraba hacia la esquina por la que estaba su sala de ensayos. Ni siquiera saltó por el contacto, aunque si apartó la mano de golpe mientras Blaine preguntaba—: Así que en esta cosa Glee, ¿ustedes andan bailando y cantando o algo, cierto?

Kurt sólo gruñó en respuesta. La mano en su trasero había tenido demasiado efecto en él. Había evocado vagos recuerdos del sueño de la noche anterior. Sólo que las manos habían sido mucho más bruscas. Sacudió la cabeza mientras entraba al lugar, casi creyendo que estaba soñando mientras Blaine le seguía. Con lo creído que era Blaine, Kurt no tenía duda de que cuando el Sr. Schuester le instara, se levantaría y cantaría. O intentaría cantar, se corrigió Kurt. No había manera de que, además de todo lo que hacía a Blaine irresistible, pudiese cantar. Su voz estaba bastante cargada sexualmente sin ese componente añadido.

Kurt se sentó en su silla junto a Mercedes, que estaba mirando a través de él con asombro. Blaine había jalado otra silla hasta allí, hasta que las patas de ésta estuvieron enredadas con las de la silla de Kurt. Kurt solía sentarse con una postura impecable, pero de repente deseó no ser tan cuidadoso con ello. Le dio a Blaine la oportunidad y suficiente espacio para deslizar un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Aun a través de las capas dobles de tela, Kurt podía sentir su piel ardiendo bajo el agarre de Blaine. Porque no era sólo un toque ligero. Era fuerte y posesivo, y lo odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo.

Todos los demás en la habitación también se habían quedado callados de repente. Hasta que Santana se acercó sigilosamente y le dio una mirada seductora a Blaine.

—Si no estás consiguiendo lo que quieres de Hummel, entonces yo soy completamente tuya.

Pasó un dedo bien arreglado por la línea de la mandíbula de Blaine, y Kurt juró que escuchó a Blaine tararear bajito a su lado. De repente sintió deseos de abalanzarse sobre ella y comenzar a jalarle el cabello. Pero entonces Blaine rió, baja y profundamente, y su nariz se arrugó —Dios, tenía que ser ilegal ser así de adorable y sexy a la vez— cuando dijo—: No juego para tu equipo, Lopez.

La mano de Blaine se había movido por su espalda, y Kurt no se había dando cuenta de lo tenso que le había puesto la presencia de Santana hasta que el pulgar de Blaine estuvo frotando la línea de su columna. —Relájate, bebé. No hay necesidad de que te pongas tan celoso.

Kurt resopló con indignación ante el comentario. No estaba celoso. No estaba _para nada _celoso.

Santana le lanzó un guiño coqueto a Blaine, y dijo sensualmente—: Si alguna vez cambias de opinión, siempre puedes aprovechar esto. —La manera en la que los ojos de Blaine siguieron el balanceo de sus caderas mientras ella regresaba a su silla hizo que algo caliente se enroscara fuertemente en el pecho de Kurt.

Apretó los dientes, sin estar seguro de si estaba más enojado con Blaine, Santana o consigo mismo. De acuerdo, tal vez _estaba _algo celoso.

El Sr. Schuester finalmente apareció al frente y anunció algo sobre discutir sobre jóvenes adultos contemporáneos para sus próximas lecciones. Entonces notó a Blaine y pareció sorprendido y encantado a la vez.

—¡Parece que tenemos un nuevo posible miembro, chicos! —Sus ojos cayeron en el brazo envuelto fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de Kurt—. Kurt, tú... uh, ¿quieres presentar a tu... er, amigo?

—El nombre es Blaine —dijo Blaine llanamente.

—Bueno, ¡bienvenido al club Glee! Todos son bienvenidos aquí, aunque preferimos tener cantantes. Sé que probablemente no tienes nada preparado, pero...

Blaine le interrumpió—: ¿Quiere que haga un show?

—Uh, bueno, no tienes que hacerlo hoy si no quieres —dijo el Sr. Schuester, tratando de poner un tono tranquilizador—. Pero cuando sea que te sientas lo suficientemente cómodo para...

El brazo de Blaine se alejó de su costado mientras éste se encogía de hombros y se paraba. —Lo haré ahora.

El Sr. Schuester pareció sorprendido por su buena disposición. Se sentó en su silla detrás del podio al frente mientras Blaine se quitaba la chaqueta y, para gran sorpresa de Kurt, agarraba una guitarra acústica en lugar de emplear la ayuda de la banda. Había estado imaginado la elección de Blaine como alguna canción obscena, de ritmo rápido y alto contenido sexual. Algo acústico parecía demasiado... suave para él.

—Pueden saltarse esta, chicos —les dijo a los de la banda. Su tono más creído y seguro de lo que Kurt le había oído jamás. Oh, disfrutaría ver a Blaine caer de bruces.

Y entonces Blaine estaba contando hacia atrás con un par de rasgueos de la guitarra y Kurt quedó perplejo. La idea de que Blaine pudiese ser bueno en realidad ni siquiera había cruzado su mente.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat_

_am I who you think about in bed?_

_(¿Sigo siendo yo quien te hace sudar,_

_soy yo en quien piensas en la cama?)_

Blaine eligió una canción que estaba dedicada al sexo, y de alguna manera la hacía aun más sexy con una versión acústica. Porque Kurt conocía esta canción; Puck había pasado la mayor parte del último semestre cantándola por lo bajo en sus clases. Era una de las razones por las que Kurt había optado por tantas clases avanzadas.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_(Tengo más chispa, un mejor beso, un toque más sensual, un mejor polvo_

_que cualquier chico que conocerás jamás, cariño, me tenías)_

Sus ojos estaban perforando los de Kurt y, por mucho que quisiera, éste no podía apartar la mirada. Estaba pasmado. Querido Dios, si que podía cantar. Su voz era como un gruñido, grave, y estaba enviando escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Kurt cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. No había manera de que Blaine Anderson fuese real. No podía ser posible ser así de atractivo. Kurt finalmente ganó control suficiente para apartar la mirada, sólo para ver a Santana, que estaba abanicándose. Las otras chicas no estaban mucho mejor, y ambos, Finn y Puck, parecían irritados por lo fácilmente que Blaine había robado la atención de sus novias.

Cuando Blaine llegó al coro, Kurt sintió como si el corazón le hubiese saltado a la garganta.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_(Pues, chicos con testosterona y chicas arlequín)_

Si hubiese estado de pie, habría tenido que sentarse en ese falsete. Cada parte de él se derritió cuando la nota le inundó. Su boca estaba seca, y se lamió los labios de forma subconsciente, sin darse cuenta hasta que Blaine estuvo observándole. El Sr. Schuester parecía sorprendido por el talento de Blaine, pero obviamente incómodo por la elección de la canción y el hecho de que sus ojos estuviesen centrados en nadie más que en Kurt.

Kurt miró fijamente un punto en la pared detrás de la cabeza de Blaine mientras la canción continuaba, enfocando toda su fuerza de voluntad en controlar la excitación que estaba arremolinándose en su interior. Lo último que necesitaba era tener una erección enfrente de todo el club Glee. Su estado aparentemente distraído sólo jaleó más a Blaine, hasta que estuvo, literalmente, gruñendo las palabras en el coro final.

_Testosterone boys and harrrlequingirls_

_(Chicos con testorena y chicas arlequín)_

Kurt alzó los ojos de golpe y se estremeció por la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Blaine. Ojos seductores. Lo mismo que había sido su perdición en su primera detención. Y se suponía que iría a gastar quién sabía cuántas horas después de esto con Blaine para trabajar en ese estúpido proyecto.

Dios, ¿a quién engañaba?

Le gustase o no, Blaine Anderson conseguiría lo que quería con él. Sólo que en realidad no había necesidad de debatir que le dijera que sabía que quería.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

El término "chicas arlequín" depende de quién escuche la canción y qué significado le dé.

Un arlequín era una clase de payaso que apareció por primera vez en Italia, en los años 1400s. Eran parte de los actos de comedia de los festivales de arte, una forma de teatro improvisado que hacía sátira social. Eran muy diestros y hábiles; solían usar mascaras y ropa ceñida con forma de diamantes.

1. La agilidad del arlequín constituye la primera parte de la definición de "chica arlequín". Aunque es probable que esta no tropiece ni haga acrobacias, puede que demuestre habilidades físicas, que toman lugar en las letras de la canción en el baile. Por lo tanto, una chica arlequín es alguien que sabe cómo bailar —y es posible que sea igual de hábil en el acto sexual.

2. La máscara del arlequín guía al término en otro aspecto. En la mayor parte del sentido; se refiere a una chica que atrae la atención por medio de su ropa y apariencia. En términos más sutiles, una chica que esconde sus verdaderas intenciones debajo de una máscara, presentando una fachada encantadora y misteriosa a fin de engatusar a los espectadores.

3. Como otros payasos, un arlequín también aparece como un bufón. En cuando a la frase "chica arlequín", puede tener diferentes significados. Cuando es tomada en contexto con "chicos con testosterona", puede referirse a las chicas que son lo suficientemente tontas para dejar que se les acerquen los chicos llenos de hormonas. Cuando se toma en cuenta la canción completa, puede referirse a la estupidez de una "chica arlequín" en particular al dejar al cantante por otro hombre.

Extra: muchos consideran "puta" como el significado de chica arlequín.

* * *

Bueno, la canción que canta Blaine es "Lying is The Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" (Mentir es la mayor diversión que puede tener una chica sin quitarse la ropa), de Panic! At the Disco (qué románticas sus letras).

Hice una breve investigación sobre el término "chicas arlequín", y lo que está arriba es lo que recopilé y traduje.

En fin, si ven errores, avisen. Gracias.

Gracias por leer y comentar :) *super abrazo para todos*.


	9. Capítulo 9

Traducción autorizada por **Zavocado**

**Resumen: **Kurt Hummel sólo quiere terminar su tercer año en una pieza. Pero cuando el chico nuevo de la Academia Reformatoria Dalton toma un alarmante interés en él, está seguro de que se introducirá en un viaje salvaje.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Zavocado, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo nueve**

* * *

Todas las chicas se pararon de un salto y aplaudieron con entusiasmo mientras Blaine regresaba la guitarra a su sitio y lanzaba una mirada de superioridad en la dirección de Puck. Fue sólo la mano firme de Mike jalándolo de nuevo a su silla lo que detuvo lo que Kurt sabía que habría sido una horrible e interesante pelea. Blaine se había aparecido y rápidamente se había robado el título de chico malo de McKinley de las manos de Puck sin mucho esfuerzo. O al menos Kurt no lo veía como mucho esfuerzo —parecía salirle naturalmente.

El Sr. Schuester se aclaró la garganta bruscamente mientras volvía al frente. —Tienes una voz increíble, Blaine, pero la próxima vez censura el lenguaje, por favor. Y trata de elegir material más apropiado para la escuela.

El brazo regresó a su cadera, y Kurt hizo su mejor esfuerzo para alejarse. Estaba lo bastante excitado sin el toque de Blaine.

—Oh, lo haré. Tan pronto como Hummel deje de ser tan sexy. —Se inclinó para mordisquear la oreja de Kurt, pero el Sr. Schuester le apartó firmemente, alarmado por su falta de límites.

—Nada de eso durante el ensayo —le dijo a Blaine con severidad.

A lo que Blaine dijo, astuto, pero aun así lo suficientemente audible para que lo oyeran todos en el lugar—: Después de esto habrá mucho de eso en mi casa.

La mayoría de sus amigos estaban mirándolos a Blaine y a él con asombro. El Sr. Schuester se aclaró la garganta y eligió ignorar el comentario.

—¡Bien, chicos! Hora de trabajar en una coreografía para la asamblea de la próxima semana.

La hora siguiente fue un borrón de nuevos pasos, giros, patadas y vueltas para Kurt. Blaine no se unió para esta parte. Había apartado su silla a un lado, siguiendo a Kurt con sus ojos. Incluso cuando Finn tenía los pasos listos una hora después, Kurt seguía moviéndose torpemente. Los ojos de Blaine estaban recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo y Kurt podìa sentir el calor de su mirada desde el otro lado del lugar. Cuando finalmente se hicieron las cuatro en punto, Kurt estaba casi aliviado, y entonces recordó —proyecto a solas con Blaine.

Brittany y Santana se habían quedado atrás y ambas estaban paradas contra Blaine, que estaba esperando junto a la puerta. Mientras Kurt se acercaba, escuchó algo que le hizo resoplar.

—¿Entonces tú eres un delfín como Kurt? ¿Es divertido ser un delfín? Porque yo nunca he sido un tiburón gay —preguntó Brittany, su voz sonando un poco aturdida y confundida. Las cejas de Blaine se alzaron de golpe ante las preguntas, pero, antes de que pudiese responder la mirada de Brittany cambió hacia Santana—. ¿Sólo los chicos pueden ser delfines? ¿O nosotras somos delfines cuando tenemos nuestra hora de chicas?

Kurt nunca había visto a Blaine parecer tan confundido. Era un cambio de rutina realmente agradable. Santana estaba murmurando su respuesta cuando Blaine interrumpió, finalmente superando su aparente asombro.

—¿Estás drogada o algo? —preguntó Blaine con incredulidad mientras Kurt se detenía a su lado. Estaba tan centrado en las tonterías de Brittany que ni siquiera intentó tocar a Kurt._ Quizás debería comenzar a pagarle a Brittany para lo siga a todos lados_, pensó Kurt.

—No. En realidad parece más cuerda cuando lo está —respondió Santana. Pareció debatir consigo misma por un momento mientras recorría a Blaine con la mirada—. Sé en dónde puedes conseguir si quieres vernos dándonos nuestros besos de chicas. A la mayoría de los chicos les gusta eso.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién es tu...?

—Bien. Vámonos. —Kurt agarró a Blaine por el antebrazo y le dirigió hacia el pasillo. tenían un proyecto que hacer. No podía permitirse gastar más tiempo mientras Blaine se drogaba o lo que fuese. Y no quería pensar en Blaine disfrutando ver a esas dos haciendo _como fuera_ que lo llamaran.

—Buen agarre el que tienes allí, Hummel. Apuesto a que se sentiría fenomenal alrededor de mi polla.

Dejó caer su mano en seguida, su cara ardiendo con vergüenza. Lo último que necesitaba era esa imagen mental. Ya era lo suficientemente malo soñar con ello y luego masturbarse pensando en ello al despertar. Blaine le echó un vistazo a su rostro y captó sus pensamientos.

Una sonrisa furtiva y lasciva se extendió en su rostro mientras finalmente llegaban a la salida del estacionamiento. —Has estado practicando mucho contigo mismo últimamente, ¿cierto?

Un sonrojo trepó por el cuello y la clavícula de Kurt. Si Jesse St. James se hubiese aparecido para hacer desayuno en su cabeza, estaba bastante seguro de que el huevo habría estado freído en segundos. Y, de alguna manera, Blaine _sabía_ que había estado... o quizás estaba suponiendo. Kurt esperaba que estuviese suponiendo. No había manera de que fuese tan transparente.

—No es tu problema —espetó, buscando las llaves del auto en su bolso al detenerse al lado de su Navigator. Blaine silbó por lo bajo, mirando el auto, mientras Kurt le quitaba el seguro a las puertas, antes de subirse en el lado del pasajero. Su mano inmediatamente se situó sobre el muslo de Kurt, frotando lentamente hacia el interior, subiendo más mientras salían del estacionamiento. El camino estuvo casi completamente silencioso, salvo por las direcciones de Blaine hacia su casa y el golpe de la mano de Kurt contra la de Blaine mientras trataba de apartarla para así poder enfocarse en el camino. Su toque estaba comenzando a hacer que Kurt se sintiera mareado, y con cada pulgada que se movía hacia su cremallera, la polla de Kurt se retorcía en sus pantalones.

—Por allí a la izquierda —dijo Blaine, inclinándose más de lo necesario para indicar la parada. Kurt viró casi bruscamente al dar la vuelta para entrar a un pequeño estacionamiento. El signo en la entrada —Apartamentos Forestwood—, pasó por su mente antes de que frenara en seco, jadeando. Apenas había suficiente coherencia en su cerebro para poner el freno de estacionamiento antes de que perdierse la cabeza. No le importó el hecho de que estaba ocupando la mitad de dos espacios de aparcamiento a la vez. O que el supuesto complejo de apartamentos se veía más como un motel en decadencia. La mano de Blaine finalmente había alcanzado su destino y ahora estaba palmeando lentamente sobre su dura polla.

—Mierda —dijo ahogadamente, jadeando un poco mientras Blaine andaba a gatas sobre el cambio de marcha —¿cuándo se habían desabrochado los cinturones de seguridad?— y hacia su asiento.

Aliento caliente hizo cosquillas en su oreja mientras Blaine mordía desde la línea de su mandíbula hacia su barbilla y oreja, su voz grave y demandante cuando susurró—: Se siente bien, ¿verdad, bebé?

Un gemido se le quedó atrapado en la garganta cuando Blaine se presionó en su costado hasta que estuvo oprimido contra la puerta. La mano de Blaine palmeaba firme e insistente su longitud sobre los pantalones. La manija de la puerta estaba clavándose duramente en el hueso de su cadera mientras otra mano alzaba la parte trasera de su suéter. Tembló bajo el toque mientras los dedos de Blaine se hundían brutalmente en su espalda baja, las uñas provocando escozor en donde se habían clavado en su carne.

Esto era lo que había estado ansiando. Aquello por lo que se odiaba por querer más porque no podía conseguir suficiente. Una boca abierta volvió a chupar su mejilla, dientes raspando violentamente la suave piel.

—Cuando te hago una pregunta, Hummel, espero una respuesta. —La mano contra su polla comenzó a alejarse y Kurt gimoteó, arqueándose para seguir el maravilloso calor—. ¿Se siente bien, Hummel?

El crudo gruñido en la voz de Blaine hizo que su estómago se retorciese mientras una mano se deslizaba por la parte trasera de sus pantalones y hacia sus calzoncillos. Sus caderas se sacudieron ante la desconocida pero bienvenida sensación mientras la mano de Blaine recorría su culo, un dedo hundiéndose entre sus nalgas. Se quedó sin aliento cuando la mano en su trasero empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, estrellando su polla contra la mano que seguía sobre él.

—_¿Se siente bien?_

El tono autoritario envió otra oleada de excitación a la boca de su estómago. Le encantaba lo controlador que era Blaine, y cuando finalmente le miró supo para lo que estaba hecho. Su resolución se había derrumbado desde antes que encendiera el auto. Necesitaba esto. Necesitaba sentir el calor del cuerpo de Blaine contra el suyo como lo había soñado. Necesitaba tener finalmente esa dulce liberación que había estado imaginando desde que la primera vez que se besaron.

De repente fue levantado hasta que estuvo sentado de lado en el regazo de Blaine, con una rígida polla presionada contra la unión de su trasero y muslo, y labios cálidos rozando su cuello.

—¿Te hago sentir bien, bebé?

Las suaves palabras fueron susurradas contra la comisura de su boca mientras las manos de Blaine meneaban despacio las caderas de Kurt en su regazo, frontándole contra la polla de Blaine. Los ojos de Kurt volvieron a revolotear hacia los de Blaine. Sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas con lujuria que Kurt ni siquiera podía ver el verde-avellana de sus irises.

—Sí. —Su voz salió más jadeante de lo que había esperado, pero tan pronto como la palabra cayó de sus labios, Blaine le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes y Kurt se estremeció, meciéndose a sí mismo contra la polla de Blaine—. Dios, _sí._

Su boca cayó abierta cuando giró fuertemente sus caderas contra la mano de Blaine. Debajo de él, las caderas de Blaine se levantaron de golpe para encontrarse con las suyas cuando se presionó contra su regazo. Y entonces Blaine estaba besándole, violento, necesitado y húmedo.

—Joder, eres tan sexy —gruñó, mientras la mano que estaba debajo de los pantalones de Kurt apretaba el agarre en su trasero.

Algo golpeó con fuerza contra la ventana de Kurt y éste se alejó de un salto, sus manos extendiéndose en busca del primer objeto estable que pudiese agarrar —que resultó ser el medio del volante. Su bocina sonó y las manos de Blaine le apartaron de ésta mientras una voz chillona gritaba desde afuera, ligeramente amortiguada por la ventana.

—¡Ey, maricas, largo de mi puesto!

Una mujer corpulenta y con cabello alborotado estaba mirándoles maliciosamente por la ventana. Volvió a golpear la ventana con su puño, y Kurt dio un salto.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Belinda! —gritó Blaine en respuesta, y la mujer resopló—. Ni siquiera_ tienes_ un jodido auto.

—¡Sigue siendo mi maldito espacio y no te quiero en él, Anderson! —Su voz era tan aguda que los tímpanos de Kurt daban punzadas—. ¡Muévanlo ahora, antes de que traiga a Milton!

Blaine gruñó amenazadoramente, le sacó el dedo medio, y sin siquiera preguntar, sacó el auto del lugar y los movió a uno que estaba en la esquina, marcado para visitantes. Kurt estaba sin habla cuando Blaine apagó el motor y abrió la puerta del conductor. Fue en autopiloto que agarró su mochila y le siguió. Belinda seguía vigilando su lugar, fulminándoles con la mirada mientras cruzaban el estacionamiento hacia el largo y bajo edificio.

Sólo había una planta con un desgastado toldo colgando a tres pies del frente y sostenido por varios postes de madera agrietados. Mientras pasaban por el lado opuesto, Kurt miró los vidrios resquebrajados en la mayoría de las luces del frente, una de las puertas ni siquiera tenía una luz. Había un área más iluminada donde se podía ver que el revestimiento había sido arrancado, al igual que algunos pedazos de la pared. La ventana de otro apartamento parecía como si fuese a desmoronarse. El vidrio estaba completamente roto, pero de alguna manera seguía en el marco. Kurt tragó saliva nerviosamente y se acercó más a Blaine cuando se detuvieron en la última puerta. Faltaba la mitad del pequeño número de bronce, pero por la pintura descolorida supo que este era el apartamento 5C. Para su sorpresa, Blaine no se metió una mano en el bosillo para buscar las llaves, sino que le dio un giro extraño al pomo y la puerta se abrió.

—¿N-no cierras tu puerta? —dijo Kurt con asombro. Si él viviera en un lugar como éste tendría suficientes cerraduras en su puerta como para cerrar cada salón de McKinley dos veces. Y un perro guardián. Y probablemente un taser en caso de que el perro fuese un cobarde.

—Nunca ha funcionado, bebé —gruñó Blaine. Sin darle una mirada a Kurt para examinar su reacción, Blaine entró. Sin querer ser dejado afuera con Belinda, Kurt se apresuró a seguirle. La puerta se cerró de golpe tras él y entonces Blaine empujó un pesado baúl hacia ésta para cerrar.

Kurt sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al ver a Blaine poner la "cerradura" provisional en su lugar entre la puerta y la acabada cómoda. Probó la puerta, dándole un buen jalón para asegurarse de que el baúl la retuviera, pareció satisfecho y entonces se volteó hacia Kurt. Su expresión pétrea mientras observaba la cara horrorizada de Kurt.

—¿Cómo entrarán tus padres?

—No tengo que preocuparme por eso —dijo Blaine simplemente. Kurt no entendía qué significaba todo eso. ¿Trabajaban de noche o algo así? ¿No llegarían a casa hasta después de que Blaine se fuera a la escuela en la mañana? ¿O tal vez estaban en un viaje de negocios?

Nunca había visto a Blaine parecer tan incómodo, o sólo _humano_, que como cuando se aclaró la garganta e hizo un gesto hacia el colchón de dos plazas y el sommier que estaban al otro lado.

—No tengo ninguna silla, pero tendremos mucha diversión en la cama.

Kurt sólo le miró fijamente y entonces le echó un vistazo a la pequeña habitación mientras Blaine se acercaba, arrastrando los pies, al mini-refrigerador que estaba al otro lado de la cama. A la izquierda, en la misma pared de la puerta, estaba una gran ventana, con cortinas gastadas y llenas de polvo corridas. La cabeza de la cama estaba contra la pared adyacente junto con una mesita de noche sobre la cual estaba una lámpara sin sombra. La pared opuesta era lugar de una guitarra acústica en su paral y el mini-refrigerador en el que Blaine estaba hurgando. La pared se abría al otro lado de la nevera. Desde donde Kurt estaba parado sólo podía ver un espejo y un lavabo en la esquina. Mientras observaba todo no podía comenzar a entender cómo era que Blaine_ y_ sus padres podían vivir en un espacio tan pequeño, pero entonces se percató de la cosa más obvia en el lugar.

Todo gritaba chico adolescente. La vieja guitarra, la pila de envoltorios de patatas fritas y tacos que cubrían la cómoda, el reproductor de CD roto que estaba sobre el refrigerador, los libros apilados desordenadamente al pie de la cama, el pequeño montón de ropa sucia que estaba en la esquina junto a la ventana, la sábana enredada y las almohadas llenas de bultos en la cama. No había nada presente que pudiese pertenecer a un adulto. Algo hizo opresión en su corazón mientras veía a Blaine tumbarse en la cama con una botella de cerveza de raíz, mirándole con expectación.

—Terminemos con esto entonces, Hummel. ¿O deberíamos ir directo a follar?

Kurt ignoró el comentario, pero, Dios, el personaje ridículamente creído estaba comenzando a tener mucho más sentido ahora. Pero en realidad era la única cosa que lo hacía.

—Tú…—vaciló, retorciéndose las manos detrás de su espalda y mordiéndose el labio mientras daba algunos pasos hacia adelante—. ¿No vives con tus padres?

La pregunta sonaba estúpida incluso para sus propios oídos. ¿Blaine tenía cuánto? ¿Dieciséis? ¿Diecisiete? Por supuesto que vivía con uno de sus padres. No tenía permitido rentar un apartamento o vivir por su cuenta. Y aun así…

Un resoplido burlón fue la respuesta inmediata a su pregunta.

—No.

Kurt sólo se quedó mirado al otro chico. Ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar a formar una respuesta para eso. La manera en la que había dicho esa simple palabra la hacía sonar como lo más obvio del mundo, o que era tan natural como exhalar. Pero Kurt sabía que no lo era. Llamar hogar a un lugar como éste ni siquiera era algo que pudiese imaginar, menos vivir solo. Su padre siempre había sido una parte tan vital de su vida.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

Ni siquiera podía hacer que su boca formara la pregunta para la que su cabeza necesitaba respuesta. Pero Blaine siempre había sido rápido comprendiendo las cosas.

—Mi abuelo. —Ello fue dicho en el mismo tono esquivo de su última respuesta y Kurt todavía no estaba seguro de haber entendido.

—¿Entonces tú y tu abuelo viven aquí?

Blaine realmente rió ante la pregunta, pero la risa fue sombría y sin gracia.

—No —volvió a decir, y esta vez había una nota en su voz que a Kurt no le gustaba. Nada de esto tenía sentido en absoluto. Lo único de lo que estaba realmente seguro era que Blaine vivía aquí solo. Sintió una punzada penetrante en su pecho y, por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, realmente se sintió mal por Blaine. Era un imbécil problemático con demasiada actitud, pero seguía siendo sólo un niño.

—Largo.

Kurt casi dio un salto ante el tono cortante. Blaine estaba fulminándole con la mirada y parecía enojado. Más enojado de lo que Kurt le había visto nunca —aún más que cuando Kurt se había puesto de pie y le había abofeteado. Dio un paso atrás cuando Blaine se incorporó, pero captó un muy breve destello de pánico en sus ojos antes de que éste desapareciera.

Allí estaba. Otro vislumbre de algo más. La razón por la que Kurt todavía no podía sacarse de encima a Blaine Anderson. Porque a pesar de las estupideces que dijera dejaba a Kurt totalmente intrigado. Se había metido debajo de la gruesa piel de Kurt como nadie lo había hecho antes, y sabía que no importaba cuántos cortes abriera, Blaine no se iría hasta que estuviese preparado.

—¿Q-qué? —Odiaba haber tartamudeado con la palabra cuando Blaine se levantó y se movió hacia él.

—Si vas a mirarme así, entonces lárgate —gruñó Blaine, y Kurt realmente se estremeció por lo furioso que sonaba.

Había dicho mucho, era todo lo que Kurt podía pensar. Blaine le había dado más información sobre sí mismo de lo que había planeado y estaba tratando de revertirlo. Estaban a varios pies de distancia, Blaine mirándole furiosamente mientras Kurt trataba de dar con algo que hacer o decir. Desde afuera podía escuchar la chillona voz de Belinda gritándole a alguien más en su lugar de aparcamiento.

—Bueno… er… ¿Belinda es una de tus vecinas?

Sonaba aún más estúpida que su pregunta anterior, pero algo de la tensión en los hombros de Blaine pareció relajarse. Miró a Kurt por un momento, y por alguna razón la falta de lujuria en su mirada hizo que Kurt se sintiera mucho más incómodo que cuando ésta estaba presente.

Un pequeño asentimiento fue la única respuesta de Blaine mientras se volvía a desplomar en la cama y abría de un tirón el cajón en su mesita de noche. Sacó un par de audífonos mientras Kurt daba un cauteloso paso hacia adelante. Al ver que Blaine continuaba presionando botones en el reproductor de CD portátil en lugar de gruñirle enojadamente, se sentó al borde de la cama y buscó su libreta, la hoja de asignación y su copia de El_ Conde de Monte Cristo_.

—Bueno, dividí la lista para los temas que tenemos que discutir. Así tú puedes hacer esta mitad —hizo un gesto hacia las últimas cuatro—, y yo haré estas cuatro.

Escuchó el fuerte zumbido de la música comenzar detrás de él y suspiró. Realmente no quería tener que perseguir a Blaine para que hiciera la mitad de su proyecto. Tampoco quería acercársele más en la cama de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Realmente debió haber esperado lo que pasó a continuación. Porque cada vez que no quería acercarse o tener a Blaine cerca de él eso era exactamente lo que pasaba. Fuertes brazos se envolvieron debajo de los suyos y alrededor de su pecho, el amortiguando sonido de la música estaba de repente junto a sus oídos y aun si no hubiese sido capaz de distinguir las palabras a este nivel, lo hubiese hecho una vez que Blaine comenzó a cantarlas.

_So good that I'm so bad_

_(Qué bueno que soy tan malo)_

_I guarantee I'll be the greatest thing you ever had_

_(te garantizo que seré lo mejor que hayas tenido)_

_cause you ain't never met nobody like me_

_(porque nunca conocerás a alguien como yo)_

_and you ain't gonna wanna fuck nobody else again_

_(y no querrás follar a nadie más de nuevo)._

Los ojos de Kurt se cerraron cuando los labios de Blaine se pegaron a su cuello. Podía sentir a Blaine oprimiéndose contra su espalda baja, y se maravilló ante el hecho de que Blaine ya estaba duro. Por supuesto, él mismo ya estaba medio duro, pero en realidad no necesitaba dejar que Blaine supiera eso. Necesitaban enfocarse en su proyecto.

—B-Blaine —jadeó cuando las manos en su pecho abrieron la parte superior de su camisa de un tirón. Escuchó uno de los botones reventarse y caer sobre la alfombra manchada—. Tenemos que... que... nuestro proyecto...

Sus palabras se disolvieron en una serie de incoherentes ruidos de gusto mientras Blaine removía la camisa de sus hombros y arrastraba los dientes sobre su clavícula, chupando su piel violentamente.

—Relájate, bebé. Ya lo hice todo.

Dios, _por supuesto_. Sólo había aceptado la idea de Kurt para estar con él a solas —y desnudos, si las cosas seguían progresando en la misma dirección.

Su camisa fue más apartada hasta que quedó enredada alrededor de su ombligo. Kurt se estremeció por la ráfaga de aire helado que recorrió su piel descubierta hasta que manos cálidas se presionaron contra los huesos de sus caderas. Los labios de Blaine chupaban con avidez la columna de su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban lentamente por sus costados. Y entonces jadeó en alto cuando un pulgar calloso rozó una de sus tetillas. Arqueó su pecho en la palma de Blaine y su culo se curvó más hacia atrás, apretando duro contra la polla de éste. Un gruñido grave vibró contra su cuello cuando las caderas de Blaine embistieron contra él. Y entonces la calidez contra su espalda desapareció. Por instinto, alargo la mano hacia atrás para volver a jalar a Blaine hacia él, o eso intentó —sus antebrazos seguían atrapados en las mangas de su camisa. Al siguiente segundo, sus brazos fueron liberados de un tirón, alzados y puestos hacia atrás mientras el pecho desnudo de Blaine se pegaba contra su espalda.

Gimió débilmente por el contacto. _Joder,_ nunca había imaginado que se sentiría así de bien estar piel a piel contra alguien. Las manos de Blaine se dirigieron hacia las suyas para colgarlas alrededor de su cuello, y luego regresaron a su pecho. Kurt enredó los dedos en los espesos rizos mientras la boca de Blaine se volvía a pegar a la curva de su clavícula. Ambos estaban respirando con pesadez cuando Kurt inclinó su cara para rozar el lado de la cabeza de Blaine con su nariz. Cualquier cosa que le acercara más a este chico y sellara más el contacto de sus carnes una contra otra.

El lóbulo de la oreja de Blaine estaba contra su mejilla, y entonces hizo algo con lo que se impresionó hasta a sí mismo. Curvó la lengua alrededor de la oreja de Blaine, acunándole la cabeza con sus manos para acercarle más a su boca. Las caderas de Blaine se mecieron hacia adelante contra su espalda baja ante el movimiento inesperado, y sus dientes mordieron con fuerza la clavícula de Kurt mientras gemía en alto. Y, Dios, era lo más sexy que Kurt había escuchado en su vida.

Alejó su oreja del alcance de la lengua de Kurt y juntó sus labios con violencia, chupando el labio inferior de Kurt en su boca. Las manos que habían estado recorriendo la suave piel de su pecho se deslizaron hacia abajo, frotando su torneado abdomen y luego buscando a tientas el botón de sus pantalones. Gimió contra los labios de Blaine mientras la presión de su polla disminuía y entonces la lengua de Blaine estaba embistiendo su boca, lamiendo contra sus dientes, lengua y toda su boca. Y entonces se alejó de un tirón cuando la mano de Blaine se deslizó debajo de la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos, liberando su atrapada erección.

Gritó mientras estrellas explotaban detrás de sus ojos, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás en el hombro de Blaine mientras sus caderas embestían en el puño envuelto alrededor de su polla. Dios, ya estaba tan ridículamente cerca. La mano de Blaine apretó con fuerza la cabeza de su polla y Kurt sacudió sus caderas por el toque, ansiando la brusca fricción. Y entonces la calidez del cuerpo de Blaine volvió a desaparecer, y no podía decidir si esto era una señal de que debían detenerse o si sólo quería gritar de la exasperación.

Justo cuando había tenido suficiente tiempo para percatarse de lo absurdo que se veía allí sentado con su palpitante polla rebotando ligeramente contra la camisa todavía enredada alrededor de su cadera, Blaine se bajó de la cama a su lado y se puso de rodillas, tomando su polla en mano y masturbándole con firmeza.

Quería gemir alguna palabra o el nombre de Blaine, _algo_, pero todo lo que salió fue "mmmph". Blaine Anderson estaba de rodillas frente a él, acabando con su voluntad y deslizando una mano alrededor de su espalda baja para jalarle hacia la orilla de la cama. Una mano firme seguía bombeando su polla perezosamente, dándole un pequeño giro de vez en cuando, y ello hizo que el calor que estaba acumulándose en el estómago de Kurt se enroscara ceñidamente.

Labios suaves presionaron la piel entre su polla y su ombligo, y sus brazos estaban temblando demasiado para soportar su posición recta por más tiempo. Cayó sobre sus codos, tratando de detenerse de tirar su cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis y sólo gemir hasta correrse. Porque quería ver esto. Quería ver la mano de Blaine moviéndose sobre él; quería ver la oscura cabeza de rizos chupando con fuerza la piel de su cadera. Y entonces la boca de Blaine se deslizó hacia abajo para pasar por la base de su polla y Kurt ni siquiera hizo el intento de detenerse esta vez. Su cabeza se arqueó hacia atrás de golpe, su boca abriéndose mientras gemía entrecortadamente.

—Oh, _joder,_ Blaine. —Podía sentir el sudor en su cuello y rostro goteando para mezclarse con el brillo del sudor en su torso. Meció sus caderas hacia la mano de Blaine mientras la boca de éste pasaba por un lado de su polla. La barba incipiente en las mejillas de Blaine rasguñaba contra su polla, y el calor en su estómago se agitó mientras sus bolas se apretaban.

Kurt gimoteó mientras su abdomen y bolas se tensaban y sus codos cedían. Sabía que debía avisarle a Blaine, pero, _joder_, ya ni siquiera podía pensar. Sus caderas volvieron a sacudirse cuando la otra mano de Blaine se metió en sus calzoncillos y acunó sus bolas.

—Tienes una polla tan bonita, bebé —susurró Blaine contra él, pasando su lengua por debajo y presionando ligeramente contra la rugosidad que estaba debajo de la cabeza de su polla mientras sus dedos le apretaban las bolas ligeramente.

—_¡Mierda, Blaine!_

Kurt cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando el calor de su estómago explotó por la longitud de su polla. Se estaba corriendo más fuerte de lo que podía recordar, jadeando y boqueando tan alto que casi bloqueaba la forma en la que los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos.

Su polla palpitaba mientras su semen se derramaba sobre el puño de Blaine, que seguía masturbándole despacio en medio de su orgasmo. Se quedó allí jadeando, su cara y pecho sonrojados y su polla goteando. Siseó ligeramente cuando Blaine musitó contra su carne hipersensible, atrapando la gota de semen que colgaba de la cabeza de su polla, y lamiendo el resto de su abdomen. Y entonces se montó sobre él, juntando sus bocas y forzando su lengua entre los labios de Kurt. Sus miembros se sentían demasiado pesados para moverse, su cerebro se sentía como si fuese un cable con un cortocircuito sucediendo en su interior, pero en su aturdimiento se percató de que Blaine estaba dejándole —quería— saborearse a sí mismo.

Todavía atontado por su orgasmo, Kurt sólo pudo gimotear ante el pensamiento mientras Blaine se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y se meneaba con fuerza contra él, gruñendo en su boca. Podía sentir la dura polla de Blaine presionándose contra el hueso de sus caderas, todavía dolorosamente dura.

—Joder, eres tan caliente cuando te corres —susurró Blaine, lamiendo el cuello de Kurt, mordisqueando y chupando fuertemente, y Kurt sabía que felizmente se pondría bufandas por el resto de su vida si eso significaba que Blaine nunca dejara de hacer eso. Sintió que Blaine se movía sobre él y escuchó vagamente el sonido de un cierre siendo bajado mientras la boca de Blaine se situaba en la clavícula que todavía no había adornado con chupetones.

Decir que se sorprendió cuando la mano de Blaine agarró bruscamente su muñeca y la metió en sus boxers era quedarse corto. Apenas había superado la sorpresa de Blaine forzando su mano en un apretado puño alrededor de su pesada polla antes de que éste estuviese embistiendo con fuerza. Una, dos veces, y luego una tercera y final antes de que sintiera semen caliente y pegajoso goteando sobre su puño, mientras Blaine soltaba un gemido áspero y colapsaba sobre él.

Ambos se quedaron allí jadeando, sus pechos sudorosos resbalando uno contra el otro cuando se derrumbaron. Desde la cabeza de la cama, Kurt podía escuchar la música de los audífonos de Blaine todavía resonando con alguna rápida canción punk. Miró el techo agrietado, su corazón todavía latiendo con fuerza, su polla ahora suave y húmeda entre él y Blaine. Blaine se bajó de él después de un par de minutos y se incorporó, agarrando su camisa desechada y limpiándose el semen antes de tirarla en la esquina. Kurt le observó pararse y estirarse, sus jeans desabotonados colgando más abajo de sus caderas mientras se los volvía a subir y cerraba la cremallera.

Volvió su mirada hacia donde Kurt seguía tumbado en la cama, aturdido, y dijo serenamente—: Nada mal para ser un virgen, Hummel. Creo que la próxima vez estarás listo para una bonita polla en tu culo.

—¿Quién dice que habrá una próxima vez? —espetó Kurt, de repente completamente avergonzado y ofendido. El comentario displicente le molestó como nada más podría haberlo hecho. Dios, se sentía tan estúpido. Rápidamente se volvió a meter los pantalones y se levantó, tratando de encontrar su camisa.

—¿Buscas esto? —Se volteó para ver a Blaine alzando su camisa. Kurt alargó la mano para agarrarla, pero Blaine la alejó de un tirón con una sonrisa burlona.

—Dámela, Anderson —gruñó Kurt, enojado—. O, ¿sabes qué? Bien. Quédatela. Probablemente te gusta tener souvenirs de todas tus putas.

¿Por qué era que apenas estaba dándose cuenta de que eso era todo lo que él era para Blaine? Un pasatiempo estúpido y barato con el que odía desfogarse y luego botar. No lloraría. Dios, no dejaría que las lágrimas cayeran enfrente de Blaine. Había sido tan _estúpido_.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Blaine cuando vio la cara crispada de Kurt mientras éste trataba de contenerlo todo. Pero Kurt ya no podía parar de hablar.

—Eso es todo lo que soy para ti. ¡Justo como le dijiste a mi padre en ese maldito estacionamiento! Sólo soy un idiota estúpido y sin experiencia del que sabías que podías aprovecharte...

—No creo que seas una puta.

Fue dijo en un tono tan bajo que Kurt apenas lo escuchó. Pero la expresión penosa en el rostro de Blaine le dijo que había escuchado bien. Blaine se veía claramente incómodo y completamente fuera de su elemento, y Kurt se detuvo porque en realidad Blaine le había dado cada indicación de que pensaba todo lo contrario. Era lo único agradable, sincero u honesto que Kurt podía recordar que le hubiese dicho a alguien. Tan pronto como ello sucedió, la mirada usualmente creída se apoderó de sus rasgos mientras la máscara volvía a su lugar.

—He conocido a un par, y créeme, tienes un largo camino que recorrer si quieres competir con ellas, bebé.

No sabía por qué el comentario no le molestaba como lo había hecho el primero. Quizás era por el desliz que Blaine acababa de tener, o ese breve destello de algo más que Kurt seguía captando, o quizás era ese húmedo y deprimente estudio que Blaine parecía llamar casa.

No lo sabía. Pero arrancó su camisa del agarre de Blaine y se la puso mientras Blaine sacaba una libreta de la pequeña pila que estaba al pie de su cama. Hojeó ésta, finalmente deteniéndose en una página llena de garabatos desordenados.

—Eso es lo que saqué de toda esa mierda que quería Robertson. Puedes agregar tus propias notas o lo que quieras, bebé.

Apartó el pesado baúl de la puerta y la abrió. Sin palabras, Kurt agarró su bolso y salió, chillando con indignación cuando una fuerte mano le agarró el trasero y una voz ronca susurró—: Te veo mañana, bebé. Quizás podamos escaparnos a un salón vacío y tener algo de diversión real.

La mano desapareció y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Se quedó allí parado, escuchando el ruido del baúl volviendo a ser movido contra la puerta, todavía no muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Sommier:** también conocido como box spring.

* * *

Sientan tanta frustración como yo lo hice (?) Ok, no.

Siento tardarme tanto, en serio... no tengo excusas, además de ánimos bajos.

Recuerden avisarme si ven algún error...

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
